Marionette Remix
by MrzJoker
Summary: Stupid, silly, stubborn girl. Barely understanding the world, yet she thinks she can control everything? A bit of Fear will taint those dull Green eyes. What Genetic trait she get them from anyways? It's Obviously a set up, how could one have Innocence fringed within Death? Who does she think she is? How many secrets does she hold and how fast can I break that Broken mind?
1. Authors note D'x

Marionette Remix

Authors note: Smh, Maybe this one will turn out better then the first. Sorry kitties, I have not been on my A game and lost the backbone to Marionettes original. So hopefully the Remix will make a bit more sense because I just threw my love for the Joker out there, without trying to be Mary sue about it. Moreover, sadly in the end neither would have gotten what they wanted. So! With that being said. _The show must go on…" _ BTW: There will be name changes, (that review somewhat got to me in my already fragile mind state.) other than that, everything will fall into place.

Ok, ok; Plot: Jack is going to be my own version, but sticking with his sick minded abusive blood lust. No way around falling into Arkham after the encounter with The Joker and Cranes obsessiveness to breaking down her shells and walls. I might continue both. um, This will contain violence, sex, blood gore, Horror mystery.

_Inspiration: Jokers Blogs JokersBlog __ I'm not sure if that's the right address xD _

_Jokers Song by The Miracle _

Songs listened to:

_1) After you by_ Meg and Dia

_2)WastedLand by _The Autumin Effect

_3)Get out alive by _Three day grace

_4)Right here by _Stain

_5)Drive by by _Train

_6)Loose my mind by _The Wanted

_7)Glad you came by _The Wanted

_8)Careless Whisper by _Seether

_9)Fake it by _Seether

_10) Head above water by _Theory of a deadman


	2. Chapter one: Silly stupid Stubborn girl

Chapter one:

Silly, Stupid, Stubborn Girl

_"_I want to be,_ in your control; so unmerciful, you can twist me _and_ turn me; just don't let me go! _

_I want to be your puppet on a string, Babe I'm not holding back, we can do anything, _If _I am crazy_ its cos _you made me_ this way!"

I sang to myself a cigarette lit within my right hand and my left hand tittering with my notebook upon my lap, I focus my eyes upon the large white building and shaking my head as I pulled up files on Ex doctor Jonathan Crane. I was given him after my completion cure of my last patient 3600. Thank god, I got that out of the way with a no breather! Thanks to my Professor Mr. Kartan for knowing Dr. J Arkham my new boss. Grinning I watched as Harleen got out the car and walked towards the building. Getting out myself and stepping on the cigarette I ran to catch up with her.

"_Harleen Quinzel! Dr. Quinzel!" _

I stepped lightly as the rubble under my heels could have un balanced me, she smiled slightly at my clumsiness and held my arm for stability. I let out a relieved breath and tilted my head to the side with my own grin. She waited till I adjusted my bags and proceed to walk within the Asylum.

"I was wondering if you had any information with my patient 4469. Knowing that he's not your patient, but if your patient had spoken of him within one of your sessions."

She frowned, but understood what I meant right away.

"You must be the new girl from the higher Cities; Let me Guess Graduate from Loyola Mont University?"

I shook my head proudly and she leaned towards me studying my face, most likely my damned green eyes to see if they were real. I frowned annoyed by it somehow. Then waited for the dreaded question, which was soon to follow the curious glance.

"Your eyes are pretty, they real or contacts?"

"Real" I coughed and continued, "My parents both had brown eyes while my twin and I inherited our grand-parents eyes; Green and blue."

She smiled her own blue eyes sparkling in the light as she tiled her head to the side and handing me a small sheet of paper with a note on it.

"Here' a bit of information on your Patient Dr…?"

"Newport. Dr. Jayzmyin Marionette Newport"

She chuckled and walked towards her office as I walked towards my own on the west wing of Arkham house field opening files and writing out a few questions for Crane to make it easier on both of us. I was in over my head with this situation. I mean how was I, a 3-5 years M.D. Student, to compete against the 10 year M.D Degree Dr. Jonathan Crane. I was lucky if my brain was safe from his dark crystal bright blue eyes.

There was a knock at my door and it opened to one of my Guards who would watch me my first three to five sessions.

"He's waiting for you in the Interview room. Dr. Newport."

"Thank you, I'll be out in a moment"

I placed like three main , Red, black, and blue pens grabbing my note pad and scribbling two more questions down. Walking down the hall with Jackson right beside me. He seemed to get a little friendlier then needed.

"You're the new chick?"

"Apparently."

"That's coo, I'm Lyle"

"You already seem to know my name Lyle, That's for the news."

I was not interested in faculty relationships. Not with someone lower than me at that. Call me a bitch, but I am picking with whom I want to sleep and or live with.

"So, um I heard that your teacher other you the Job. That's pretty awesome of him ya'kno?"

"I suppose, and then again Mr. Kartan knew my father before he passed so it was like a favor."

After the sort intro into my life, he slowed down an thought more about it, while I stepped inside the room a light huff and pounding heart. They say you must grab life by the balls and squeeze them. So if I would've stopped at the door, Dr. Crane would've had to wait until I came and it would've all just been bad.

"Go-Good evening Jonathan Crane; I'm your knew therapist and since I'm not much of a camera person, I thought we'd make our first sessions personal before publishing them on Broadway."

I tried joking with him as he slowly looked up my body at the tablet notebook I had to the black, red, and blue pens in my professional looking bun. I smiled brightly before sitting down before him opening to his questions, completely forgetting about the side note that Harleen had gave me.

"Good evening. Moreover, the least you could do is telling me _your name_. I mean what patient wants to rack their brains trying to figure out what your name _is_. In addition, are those _pens_ in your _hair_? Is this what they are turning _My_ building into? A bunch of air headed women whom have _No _professional appeal to them what so ever?"

_Dear god he is worse than I thought. _I thought to myself as my eye twitched and I reacted just as fast as he did jumping down his throat with talons and fangs bared.

"And what the hell is _your _problem? Huh, Could not let go of your own fear so you decided to pick on everyone else's? What needed Mommy and Daddy to be there for you when you scraped your knee? Hell if I was _you _I'd shut your got damn face, before we hurt each other feelings."

The snap was very smooth and subtle yet, you could hear the powerful threat behind its words, as I looked him dead in the eyes. Both challenging one another; non backing down to the other. He turned his head sticking his nose into the air and I rolled my eyes. This was going to be harder than I thought. Writing down a stubborn note I heard the guard chuckle behind me. This caused me to smile a bit and continue on with the interview.

"So before I began I want to know when your obession?"

"My _Obsession _started, when I was young. Fear had always interest me. There is always that little glimmer of life that dies out, if one cannot conquer their fear. It is like you with your fear of failing. _Dr._ _Newport_."

I looked up from jutting down the notes of what he just said before shaking my head and tilting head back and frowning. Of course, he would remember who I was, remembering my freak out during mid-term year. I shuttered and watched him smirk before rolling my eyes.

"Yes, yes, now we all know I've gotten over the situation..."

"I hear doubt."

My face said; fuck you, but my lips remained sealed for fear of the actual words falling from my lips. Clearing my throat and blinking a few times, I reopened them to glower at him, making his smile drop his smirk into a blank stare. Shaking my head,

"I want to continue your interview. How is the faculty treating you?"

"Well, judging by our first day meeting I'd say well, Mondays; Is Rec-room, Tuesdays; I exercise Wednesdays is pizza day. Thursdays'; I see you. Fridays is regular Assert yourself with Dominance day."

He smirked and tilted his head to the side and I shook my head, looking down to swallow my spit and wrote down what he said, now pre-phrasing the wording now. What ever that meant,

"I can tell your note taking is still your own?"

"It's called pre-Phrasing, and is very popular itself without people knowing it. Anyways, What about Saturdays and Sundays?"

"Naturally Saturday I get a _Me_ day. In addition, Sunday is that mythical preach of _God. _Any day, but any day can be about that _man_…"

"So you don't mind?"

"Well, Of course I mind! I am just not going to input on that idea just yet. Miracles happen, however mankind has done, oh so much more."

Crinkling my nose, I still wrote down what he said, before mentally blasting myself across the universe. _I should have brought the damn recorder_ or at least the camera…

He cleared his throat and blinked at me with that blank face pissing me off and making me clench my teeth.

"What do you do on your _Me _days?"

It was not one of my questions, and I was trying not to pick too early, however, he really just pisses me off to the point where I am going to dig into his mind and make his brains mah jelly to my peanut butter sammich. That's right; I'm going to make Brain Jelleh! (XD I am sorry… influenced) Anyways, I watched him shift in his chair leaning forwards keeping our stare his mouth twitching upward.

"I don't suppose you like personal business Ms. Newport."

I grinned at him and tilted back in my chair switching my crossed feet to the left side and setting my pen down on the table waiting for his answer. Now that I had him, he sat in thought before coming back,

"So I couldn't help, but notice that you don't have your recorder or camera."

"Don't try and change the subject _Jonathan. _Please continue with explain _your day._"

He shuttered at my tone, and the knocked on the door, and opened signaling his session was over. I was clearly disappointed and frowned picking my pen and notepad up gnawing on the back of my pen and frowning at him.

"Shall I see you next Thursday?"

"It will be up to you _Ms. Newport."_

"It's Dr. Newport, Crane see you next Thursday."

I sighed, and turned walking down the hall to the east hall to the west and falling north . For a moment I was lost, then turning back to retrace my steps, crying out when I ran into a nurse. Getting up and helping her up I smiled and apologized.

"Sorry, sorry, I lost my wing."

She laughed and patted my shoulder before asking me what wing was I?

"West wing."

"Well silly, you have to go down the HR room and enter the main lobby again, than you should be back on familiar grounds."

I nodded with appreciation and started my journey back down the north wing, towards the HR room, falling past a few interesting cells on the way. The nurses were still nice to give me a last push since the lobby room was different then the _Main Lobby _I should have taken my map and keys.

"Thank you Lyle, I should've been more prepared."

"I'd say."

He said and opened the door, before walking down the hallways and checking in his duty role. Drowning out anything else and turned the corner. I sometimes wondered if my Bitch-ness roar to loudly. Shaking my head and walking in I set about next weeks' topics, knowing me, I am going to try to obsess of my College University crush. I mean I got to Interview Jonathan Crane! My heart slightly increased as I was pulled in a world thinking of how to break down his walls.

Why did he crack so early? How did he fall when he was so close to the top? "I wonder when they'll find out about us." _I am perfectly sane, Hush you, I'm perfectly sane. _She chuckled within me and moved about, "It's in reverse hunn" Crackling within my head and controlling my body, I felt bound, powerless to her. "You should let me take over, I promise to be good."

"Dr. Newport?"

"Yes?"

I was slightly dazed and confused, my throat hurt and I must have looked in pain because Harleen came in and instantly pulled out some Halls cough drops.

"Here, it might be the seasons change."

"Thanks, and maybe, though I have been trying to catch one."

Shaking my head, I moved about the room setting the notebook on the table while she relaxed on the Queens throne. Aka, the half couches. Black sued. Looking over her small notes compared to mines I mimicked her shrug with a smile and shook my head.

"So how's the client?"

"Stressful. Like a little child in a game room."

"Well that's one way of putting it. I mean you fought for _The Joker;_ you're gunna go far kid."

She laughed and shook her head, throwing a pebble at me from the plant next to her and tilted her head back.

"I know I will, and we'll live happily ever after ya'kno?"

"Maybe."

I mumbled and tilted my head into his _Hiz_Story file and growled softly before shaking my head, "You'll never have enough to give to the press." _I am not trying over whelm them with info, just enough to make a movie. Looking at Harleen and smiling I looked at the time, _

_"_I take it your session and night is over with?"

_"_Yea, ta puddin' is in his cell safely. I mean Patient 4479 is safely put into his Cellblock. And yours?"

_"_Just got done with it, thinking of head home right about now. But who is puddin?"

She looked taken back as if I asked a silly question, then catching herself sitting up properly and smoothing her head back with a deep sigh. I shuffled my papers waiting for her to explain. When she didn't I shrugged my shoulders. Probably her fiancé slipping into the work area.

"So when is the wedding?"

"uh, um, we haven't set a date yet, its going to take time."

"What's his name?"

"Guy."

Giggling softly to myself _well that certainly is a Guy's name! _"That pun was ridicules, Try again later." I shook my head silently shushing my Inner bitch at least that is what I have tended to call her. I am a very complicated woman.

"Well, I'm off, got another session to plan…Oh! Here I notice when you were going to your Session you did not have a Camera, See if you can get him to agree on your sessions. It will help a lot during the next ones you have."

She held out a camera and I took it happily thanking her with a hug. She giggles and hugged me back, and walking to the door, I looked down, it was nice to have one since I did not really think to buy a fucking camera. I mean, there nice an all, but I do not prefer pictures or long recorded life pictures Anyways,

"I won't be using it for another two days or so, but yea, this would be more helpful"

I frowned and she shook her head, closing the door leaving me in my room of silence. I moved about looking my notes, my handwriting, improvingly sucks. Taking in a deep breath, I got into deep thought about our next session. "Now, now, let's not get too far into this." _It will be fine, If he's this open with his speech, I'm pretty sure I'll poke something sometime. _"Are you retarded or have you lost yo mind. He already feasters your crotch. What more does the guy need for your young ass?" _I'm 22 Thank you very much. _"Eat. You. Alive". I shook my head and looked down at the notes; she had to be right, but So-so of our trusting problems.

Grabbing most of my stuff and jacket, I walked out towards the main lobby, now that I know that is the entrance of the place. Shaking my head and sighing at my little mistakes. Turning left and sliding backwards in fear. I did not scream, but I was sure I was pissing once I got home.

"Excuse me but can you help me find the visitors room?"

"I don't even know where that is uhh,"

He was kind of tall, but I kept me distances blinking and forgetting what I was doing now. Shaking my head and scanning the male down without having him notice, my glasses slid and I pushed them back up. Lyle would know.

"Hey I know where the security room is, and I might know a guard who could help us."

"Oh sudden need of him?"

"Well, you need to know where the visitors' room is, and I wanted to know where my Cliental was living at."

He frowned slightly and shrugged his shoulders, dressing in a loose-based strip long sleeve sweater, and low cut jeans, and I believe the new black jays with white soles. I thought of getting those, but was afraid to go to the store. How could, this nerds end up in the popular section like that? "_Now that I think about it; they should have given you Joker. He would've killed you in moments." _You are brutal to me. Why would I venture towards death? I am supposed to get in poke, leave. It fucks with people more. "_Don't talk so loud, we wouldn't want you to diagnosis yourself would we?" _Fuck you.

Walking Towards the west wing now forgetting my plan to go home and following the yellow lines down to the red one, It lead to the Lounge room for therapist. At least I was supposed to get the levels and floors of which I could go through to get Lyle.

"Lyle? Lyle?"

"Here, Yes Dr. Newport."

"Um this visitor needs the visitors room and I was wondering where my patient 4469 Lived."

"Oh, Uh...kay. Give me minute."

We stood for a moment, him scanning my short framed body and Lyle glaring at him making him back off slightly and wait from him to lead the way. Taking the time to remember the halls, and the key areas that would get me back. I mean, come Zombie apocalypse, and fuck you I am living. Therefore, with that being said, Lyle and me dropped of the visitors and was on our way to see my patients cell.

"So I hear there's a party going on tonight?"

"I don't go to parties."

Finally, giving up he stopped at the door, which read 4469, Crane sat boredly in his room, on his cot, and fumbling with something in his hands, I waved off Lyle and smiled as he nodded and went back to his post. I studied him for a moment, watching the now shown rubrics cube and his fret. It was somewhat cute watching him stress over something. He's probably done it so many times he's forgotten. Without letting it, my perverted thoughts of him standing over me with his hand firming grasping my hair and pulling me towards his-

"Evening Ms. _Newport."_

"D-Dr. Crane… I uh…"

"You had that dirty glint in your eyes again didn't you? The ones in the middle of notes?"

I shook my head and blushed while he glared me down making me feel little and hot. My eyes wondered to the inside of his cell trying to not let him get to me.

"I-I'll see you Next Thursday _Jonathan _Crane."

I watched him shutter at the way I called his name before turning back to got lay down. In my moment of weakness he must have gotten up and looked at me mentally drool over his- Shaking my head I turned and walked down the hall to the main lobby and out the door. I would try again tomorrow and finish with Cliental within weeks tops.

"Oh and Dr. _Newport. _Do get home _safely_; I want you to be in best shape for our session next Thursdays."

"Yes yes, see you till then as well Crane."

I heard his voice echo through my head making me shake and shiver and get in my car sliding the key in and pulling out the off unto the long narrow road of Arkham entrance. Thinking of next week's session and having to come in the next day to interview with a patient, 4458 for having his own obsession.


	3. Chapter two: Memories

Author note: So you do not get confused I will place a character chart for the rest of the story, within chapters. Therefore, do not lose any guest from my books. I will start with Jetta Banks. Jayzmyin Alter ego, aka Bitch-ness;

Name: Jetta banks

Age: n/a

Role: To piss Jayzmyin off, and or take over so she can quench the blood thirst within the darkest depts. Of Jayzmyins' heart.

Eye color: Soulless Grey.

When she talks it's more like this "Yea I'm within the paragraphs instead of and outright verbally saying anything", Only Jazzy can hear me. When I talk this _"It's a mere whisper flowing through her mind and she is able to talk out loud to me." _ She is able to talk without my italics. "So One with the story" _Ok ok Stop screaming…. _

Chapter two:

Waking up in my bed at 5:40 am. I had 10 minutes to be up and out of bed for the beginning of the day; I wondered what was in stored. Slipping on a casual shirt, jeans, and heels platforms for the day, I went and grabbed my grey scarf combing my long black hair and brown ends. I wondered if Grandma had my hair. Brushing my teeth and adding a dabble of Secrets I moved towards the door before my baby Sam came from his bed, He was still a young pup. Cute German Sheppard mix husky. He licked my pants and nudged me with his nose.

"What is it boy? Outside?"

He yapped and wagged his tail nudging me to the door; I smiled and grabbed his leash before walking out. I had enough to time give him a little walk and still get to work for my interview with Dr. Arkham. Stepping outside with a cigarette in hand, I lit it as I let his leash go walking down the sidewalk and into the slums death ways. I was not afraid of danger coming towards me. I mean how worse could I get? Shaking my head and taking a drag from my cigarette I notice Sams yapping grew further and turned to walk where he went.

"So you got the information from him?"

"Yea the code is simple, The guys a complete whack job and wanted to pollute the city with _fear gas" _

"Gezz that's something new, You hear about that other psychopath?"

"Yea; Joker. He is not the one to play with. Unless you got a death wish."

"I heard."

"Well, anyways the code was _Scare o' lantern. _Part of his new experiment with the Asylum; if they let him stay."

_This is about Crane! Jetta! Jetta! _"Shut up I hear you. No need to yell." _Know, but listen!_

"So what do we do about the mafia and their money?"

"Give it to the Main boss direct orders. This should keep them satisfied until one or the other come from the prison."

_They must be talking about the Asylum…_"No? I thought they were talking about kittens and gum drops" _Shut up. _

Sammy was sniffing around their feet and I tried to catch his attention without bringing much to myself. They still heard me and I held the cigarette up looking at my puppy. I mean they were decent guys; however they was deadly to my health and I would need to leave.

"Y-you have my puppy…o-or he ran towards you… So-sorry."

"Yea.. no problem, cute pupp."

"You're cute yourself."

"Th-thank."

Called him over and he cam sitting by my side like I trained him to do, before I meekly waved at them turning on my heels.

"Wait. Whats the rush for? Come spend a little time with us and show me what that that _fine _ass can do."

I blush and shook my head as I continued to walk with Sammys leash in my hand. I could not lead them to myself, and I started to... Panic. I hate that. I was stepping quickly knowing that I was the center of their torture they followed me. I started to get a little jumpy when I turned down a few wrong streets glaring at Sammy whom happily walked beside me. He didn't seem to catch my drift and went about pissing every time I stopped.

"So what' do ya say? Come with me and my friend? We can pay you?"

"No thanks, I'm pregnant."

They looked back and kind of fell off, before turning mumbling and grumbling to themselves and I turning only to receive a face full of chest.

"Jay so nice to see you around."

"Good morning to you as well David. How's the wife?"

He glowered at him before waving off the subject looking back towards a nearby café and looked back at me.

"Care for a drink?"

"I didn't know you to be that of a date?"

"It's not a _Date _its _Drinks_"

"Go _Drink_ with yourself. I have to go to work in a bit,"

"Coffee. With me. Now."

I shuttered at my Ex boyfriends demand and shook my head before following him towards the small café. We ordered and stood around idle for the moment. I fiddle and watched the time before looking into his golden eyes.

"What do you want?"

"Just coffee, catching up with you is important once an awhile."

"Oh? If I didn't know I'd say you missed me"

"Don't be Stupid, I still own you."

I smiled grabbing my drink and chocolate muffin as they were aced and ready., the warm muffin warming my fingers as I sipped lightly from my hazel nut coffee with a dabble of vanilla. Tilting my head to the side as he stared at me, my light grin pissing him off knowingly.

"So whats the topic of the day?"

He looked at his watch before grunting and cutting the conversation short. "Not that there was much of a conversation to begin with."

"Look Jay, stay away from anyone wearing a black suit or unfamiliar thugs. Something's going down and I'm not sure."

"Oooh big detective caring to actually _protect _his citizens, that's quite a first,"

"Yes, yes, now do as I say, Stay away from any unknown things Understood?"

"Ay-ii Cap-i-tan"

I chuckled leaving the store as he turned and walked back the way he came, which was from out of the blue. Shaking my head and tempted to look over my shoulder, I did and he stood about a few inched from his car watching me walk down the street. I ducked my head between my shoulders and rushed back to the house with a happy Sammy, setting out his fresh food and water of the day before kissing his head. Timber yawned coming from the bedroom and purring as I scratched his head filling his bowl as well. His paws where healing nicely.

Turning I let out a scream as David stood in the door way holding his coffee and scanning the place. I frowning calming my heart beat and shaking my head.

"I moved all your stuff to the closet in the big boxes. You can pick them up when you're ready."

"I don't see how you would want to live here. C'mon Jay come live with me."

"David look, you cause to much doubt in my life. I cannot be feeling like I am up top of my game if I'm always below you."

"So stay below me, it's not that hard."

"I have dreams and goals and to finish with my life."

"_Your _Life is with _Me_"

"No my life is with me."

He crushed his cup in his hand spilling everyone on the floor before turning to stomp from my house slamming the door. Clearly I pissed him off with existing not by his side. Shaking my head as Sammy looked up from his bowel and Timber glowered at the door.

"Honestly I don't know _What _you seen in a guy like that?" _Love, lust, honesty. _I sighed and moved back towards the door securing everything and double-checking the lock on my house before walking to my car and pulling off with just enough time to get to work and eat my mini breakfast. Maybe it was time I moved out the city. Went to finish college and get that promotion I have been looking at. Checking my files as I pulled into the gates of Arkham my mind drifted towards crane and what his Fridays was all about. "Maybe we should see him today as a short random trip." _That would be retarded. _"The smartest thing to do with the new information on your client _outside_ the Asylum."

She had a point, but was wasn't going to go snooping in stuff that wasn't mines. Looking off towards the entrance I notice one of the males earlier leaving then it brought me back to yesterday. _Its that guy! "_It seems to be a small world you live in Kitten." _Shut up and help me. _"I would, but you repressed me."

I sighed and banged my head upon the steering wheel before waiting for him to get out of sight then rushing inside with my doctor coat on and pushing my glasses up. I thought I forgotten them when I pushed them back upon my nose and ran into Harleen. She seemed pale a bit.

"Harleen whats going on?"

"I-it's a guard… he's dead… by my client."

I shook my head in disbelief. I mean I knew the man was insane, but I would have never thought of him really killing a person. I stepped back as they brought him in a straight jacket and a harness to lead him around. For that moment, his deadly brown eyes met mines and I never felt so cold in his grasp. For the moment, he started laughing, a cynical laugh that would have made children cry unexpectedly. I watched as he hulled him away like some psychopath.

"I-I'm sorry to hear Harleen."

"Ya I know, I'ma miss him for his 24 hours, but Dr. Arkham is thinking of setting him about commoners."

"Do you think that s a good idea?"

"That's exactly what I thought, but ya'kno as they say. What the _man _wants is what the _man _gets."

I kind of understood her for the moment and shook my head walking to my office and looked over my files of crane. He had so much at stake, yet he completely threw it away. I was mind boggled. Such a great teach, a little hard on criticism, but a great professor all in all. Fall back to the day I first met him.

**_Flash back 3 years. _**

_You're going to be late. _

_"_Shut up ! I know and on my first day."

I was more open when my split persona after catering to her for a months at a time making sure she had manners and is able to coop without me being resident. _Still need me. _

"For the moment"

_Always. _

I shook my head as I looked towards the large rooms and entered running dead into someone without thinking. He cursed and his files were mixed in with mines. I shook my head apologizes a million times and looking into the most beautiful blue eyes there was. It was more a mere moment that I fell in love, and then I remembered my asshole of a boyfriend.

"So-sorry."

"Just watch where you're fucking going _little girl_. Take your seat and let's begin _my_ class."

His voice was low, but I could feel every ounce of hate and rage within his voice, shuffling myself to a front row seat in the middle, not to close to the teacher, but too far away to be called a delinquent. I needed to pass his class with an A then I would could have my Credentials. Pulling out my small notepad and a tape recorder I furiously typed at each word he said, then switching to writing it down when he had the notes upon the bored and paying attention asking only a few question when his caught me off guard.

"Since you're the only one taking this class seriously, what do you _Fear?_"

I looked around most of the students were bored, others just directly fell asleep in his class. It was disrespectful, but the center of the attention was on me. I bit my bottom lip and looked down from his burning blue eyes.

"I-I fear of failing."

He was taken back from the comment and looked towards the rest of the class before looking at me.

"Repeat yourself?"

"I _Hate_ Failing, knowing that if I do it right once I won't have to do it again, The fear of Failing consumes me to the point I'll break down mentally and physically. I have a fear of _failing." _

"Well that's not much of a fear, but it can break someone whom hates it."

He commented in deep thought before the bell rang. I packed my notes slowly as the rest of the students filed out before walking up to him with a bright smile.

"Good evening, . I'm Jayzmyin Marionette _Newport _new student of Gotham University_" _

"This means nothing."

"Well, It certainly does, because I'll be your top honor student."

"If you say so."

Taking a mental breath, and handing him my class notes and glowering at him trying not to twitch my eye.

"Can you take a look at these notes and make sure I got the summery correct?"

He looked down, knowing it was his job to make sure I passed, but the afterthought of something you have to do.

"Well your hand writing has minor faults, above grammar checks and cross outs"

"Don't say anything on the lack of paper."

It was an afterthought to Crane, but he would not let that out.

"Well you get it, but I can't help that you won't keep it word for word?"

"It's call Para-phrasing a very common thing when freshmen students come to school on their own."

"Well it makes sense, but my test won't be in _your _words, but mines."

"Well doesn't every professor creates their _own_ test otherwise it would be asking; what the fuck are you teaching for?"

He stared at me, and I grinned before pulling my notebook from in front of him, he looked for a moment that he wanted to keep my notes and I raised an eyebrow. Sensing his sudden anger, I took a step back placing the notebook within my side bag, and turning to leave.

"See you Thursday Dr. Crane."

He said nothing as I close the door and walked out into the warm sun and nice breeze. I was not much for outside, but when it came to days like this; I did enjoy a nice stroll. Taking out my cell phone I looked through my number of text messaging and replied to two of them that came from David.

_Baby I'm on my way home_

_Ok, I'll be late from work, do have fun for the rest of the day.~_

_:* _

_*; _

Now that I knew I did not have to be home I decided to go see Jake, He always had some bud I could swipe from him. Walking towards his dorm room and up the east wing of Gotham University I found myself at his door, but it had a note. **Gone and not coming back! **I shook my head and grabbed the knob opening the door and looking inside.

"Jake?"

"What?! What is it? Can't you see a Got da- Oh Jayz! Jazzy! Was-sup! Long time no see huh?"

"I know right, but we had class like two days ago."

"I know, but ever since that damn detective grabbed you and stole you from my love, I haven't been the same."

"Loll, Jake shut'd up it wouldn't work out anyways. How are the kids?"

"Burning a hole in my pocket as usual."

I giggled and set my backpack down and turned one his music radio as he prepared a few traveling blunts for me.

"I don't understand what you see in that guy…."

"Love, Home, Respect, Passion, lust."

"Key word at the end, _lust_. It's not going to work out that way."

"Shut 'up and finish my shit so I can go."

I frowned having enough doubt in the relationship there is, I mean we have only been together a year, and I decided to let him move into my apartment. It was something I thought would take things slow. After those, all years spent trying to figure out that last one… Shaking my head, I looked at Jake whom sat with a blunt lit staring at me with his brown eyes. I sat before him and reached for the blunt that he gladly handed over. Taking a health does of MJ-Life I leaned back and let my mind wonder. In another 2 years, I will be a certified Therapist with no experience in the job, but all the while, anticipating the rest of my life.

I wiggled in my chair as another knock rang on his door and he went to open it.

"Where the fuck is she? Where is SHE?!"

I jumped at the sound of David's angered voice and quickly walked up to him trying not to choke and cough on the good Kush.

"What the hell are you doing Jayzmyin?"

"I-I was having a day off; _Enjoying _the rest of my day."

He glared at me from his 5'8 height and held his hand out as for me to grab it. I hesitated and he grabbed my arm

"He-Hey bud, back off, she was just enjoying the day with me."

"Can it Jake, I know what you want to do with her. Jazz think about it, I wouldn't have gotten this angry if you were to go to Cinnyiia house."

"Cinnyiia has a new boyfriend. I don't want to sit in the living room with the smell of sex everywhere."

He glared at me, as I took a drag, handing it back to Jake, whom sulked slightly, turning to grab my famous box and slipping it into my bag before he could see.

"Look Jake, I'ma go with him just so he don't go bonkers."

"bonkers, he's already for from that."

David glared at Jake, who stood with his Ganger-banger stature, against Davids own, Dominant Detective ass. I shook my head and pulled David from the glare-off and sighed.

"This has to stop David. Jake is like a brother."

"Be lucky that I'm letting him even in your circle, you know how I feel about other males."

"Who make income as well? Yea I know, but mind you know, I make my _own_ income as well."

He laced his hand with mines and pulled me off towards his car opening the door and slightly shoving me inside.

"Just you wait till we get home. I'll make sure I'm the only one that will taint your body."

"Uhh… I went o re-up"

"I don't care. That ass is mines."

The only think that ran through my mind was Dr. Cranes beginning speech on Fear and phobias. And my simple phobia of failing. Shaking my head, I mean "Other fears?" _Yea, but they are minor, nothing that could cause harm to me right? _"I wouldn't believe it." _Oi shut up Jetta. _

I shook my head and looked outside the window at the flying trees and notice David taking a small turn into the mall and I looked at him with a frown. I did not too much like shopping, I found it useless and a waste of time for females to spend money on outfits for a onetime event.

"why are we here?"

"I want to take you out splurge a little."

I've always thought of a shopping spree, but never got around to it. Tilting my head against the glass window and pushing my long wavy brown hair into a ponytail. He stopped in a close parking space not a lot of people were out. I could be calmer in the situation. Getting out the car and leaning against him, we walk inside. We first went into forever21 getting three or four accessories, and going to Hot topic for a few shirts skirts, and boots. Walking into Spencer's for a few more accessories, him looking at the new riding crop me avoiding him testing it to early.

"Jazzy, I don't see why you get all shy buying this kind of stuff."

"Hush you, and pat for this crap."

I held my head down low as a pin-up girl with teal hair smiled at me. I smiled back and blushed more hiding my face. My cell ringing and I answered it, forgetting my shy state of mind and listening to my Father speak on the new worker and the mixed files that the new secretary did. I shook my head asking to put her on the phone, she answered with hesitance within her voice.

_"Look Jena, I gave you this job with the purpose to get you off your fat lazy ass, you keep fucking up the files I'm going to fly back down to California Los Angeles, and really fuck you up. Understood? " _

"Y-Yes Ma'am."

I hung up and the girl that smiled at me looked with a new fear in her eyes, David pulled me towards the exit.

"Do you have a taste for anything?

"A chicken burrito and a mountain dew side, Oh with fry's pleash."


	4. Chapter Three: Laced together

Authors note: I know I know, The juicy munchies ish coming :D I can't really create a plot because once again, I lost the backbone to Marionette. v,.,v Im doing the best that I can with this Crap. Hopefully Crane is himself and I didn't bitch him out fully. Can you believe that 99% of the villians be made bitches even in their Baddass glory? Oh the Villians will Rule! "What happened to being an Angel" _Bitch ima butterfly. _"Can I rip your wings off then?"

Joker: Im with that chick.

Jonathan: Hrm, they would make lovely decor for the apartment.

Scarecrow: I just wanna fuck the shit outta her now.

_..._

_"Don't act like you don't want it." _

_... _

_Chapter three_

By the end of the first semester, I had gotten a bit closer with Crane then I would have expected to. I mean yea, it was nice knowing that he would wait to start class for me. I know I wasn't special because I did come in to have him scowled and lecture me down on out late I was being. Long night with David has been more brutal then necessary. I was finding myself falling asleep in his class, yet, barely managing to answer his questions correctly with sleepy faces. It was Mid-fall season; I was warm in a scarf long sleeve and sweater, and comfortable jeans. Slowly rocking my knees trying to stay up through another boring lecture on Phobias. Moreover, it was not that I did not get what he taught, I was further along in the lesson then everyone else. The bell rang and everyone split as soon as they could. I however was too tired to get up and stayed there.

Crane normally gives me 20-30 minutes of rest after his class in his class to relax and maybe sleep. I of course never stayed the entire 30 minutes. Come to find out we had a few classes together; like two maybe three. He was still a student grabbing his Masters at the last minute, or so he says. Since David has been getting upset more and more, I have been getting less time to review our work.

"You've been fighting more than fear lately. Are the _nightmares _getting to you?"

"Huh?"

"You've over stayed your 30 minutes."

Looking at my cell phone, I groaned slightly. I was not sure why he was so mad most of the time. I do everything he ask and even more. David I mean. Yawning and stretching my hands out I lightly touched the pants of someone over the desk. Drawing my hands back, sitting up alert Crane quickly lashed at my wrist, and pulling them from under the long sleeve sweater I was wearing. The bruises still have not faded from the night before. He inspected my arm before slowly letting his hand linger upon the crook of my neck touching a dark hickey David place there last night.

"You have an abusive boyfriend?"

I blushed and shook my head tilting it to the side as I pulled away from his grasp. My hair falling into my face as I leaned forwards.

"Ah, n-no...It's part of the lifestyle…"

"Lifestyle?"

"B.D.S.M. instead of the normal vanilla sex, Missionary and crap, we add spice to our love life. Chains, collars, leashes, Ropes, Cuffs."

He listened as if the news was new to him. I would not see how no one could not notice. I toyed with the collar around my neck and completely forgot that I wear this 24 seven.

"So the collar around your neck?"

"Represents that I am owned and taken care of."

"Hrm… rather interesting."

I shifted in my chair as he tilted my head up and examined the collar in full. I felt a little belittled once he read my tag aloud.

"Owned by David Kulyn 123 west slums; If lost please return her. It sounds a bit demeaning for a woman of your…"

"Race? Kind? You think just because I'm _African American_ I can't be a perfect submissive?! Well I'll _tell _you, and_ Prove_ To David I am, and will always will be a pretty perfect fucking submissive!"

I yelled at him clearly hot and touché on the situation, and grabbed my bag leaving myself notebook on the table and fast walking to my car. Getting in and pulling off I did not think about it until I got the park and had lit a blunt to relax my nerves. Sighing I put my head in my hands, and I wanted to know why.

The night grew over, and the sun faded I had stayed out on the swing and look around blinking about the scene. Toys majority of the park, with the house play set and bridge going down to the bar swinging contraption. Getting up and stretching, I did not think of going back to get it. I would hope Dr. Jonathan would know to keep his hands off people's notebooks. I mean, he has a class of 26 students. I would punch him. He let a few of his mumbles get loud enough to hear. I knows' dah beez-nezz! "Do you want me to cram your face into a fawking wall repeatedly, or do ya want me to rip ya fawk eyes out your face?" _I thought I would liven up things… _"…." Tilting my head back, I was at my car subconsciously and dropped my keys.

"Where's the pup?"

I yelped as my neck was hit and I fell against the car. "_This is why _You_ shouldn't drive." _ Am I driving?

**_Mean while back in modern Arkham:~_**

"I'm here with patient 2280 Corneal Falconry** dealing with mad obsession case with my main patient 4469."

"Um, Patient seems to have been sedated to a relax form, where answering questions can be skeptical."

"D-Dr. Ar-are you sure we're safe?"

"Ahh, I'm pretty sure we are, why do you ask?"

"Because, I've seen things… Things that even you couldn't handle."

_Not as bad a eating yourself alive. _"Oooh cold one." I looked at the patient with concern and worry. He looked so lost, broken. It was true that majority of the time a figment of his imagination haunts him, but my question is why couldn't he deal with it in a civil human way? "_Some people aren't that strong_."

"Can you tell me your passion before coming here?"

"My passion?"

"Yes, Hobbies, love, likes, dislikes?"

"I..I don't remember…"

"Well can you tell me what you know about Jonathan Crane?"

"H-he's a patient here…He knows about _Him. Trust they're closer then you think"_

"Who is him?"

"S-Scarecrow! A deadly vile creature. Looks just like a normal country scarecrow 'cept this one's able to really _kill _you. Do not let him close to you. Do not walk the corn trail. _Do not Go NEAR HIM! _"

I flinched trying not to seem alarmed and push my glasses back, writing down the notes and watching as he begun a mini fit. I was use to having them break before prying at them again, stronger.

"So have _you_ walked the _Corn Trail?_"

"I- I didn't mean it. I was told by _Jonathan _that I would be free from my fears."

"Uhuh, so upon walking this trail can you _Describe _the scene?"

"Corn stocks, corn stocks everywhere. It is hot; boiling hot. Like _Hell, _hot. I knew I was dead. Or going to die."

"Continue."

"I was at a large table, like an alter. He came from behind. Yes. An ugly thing; His straw mouth mixing with some thick murky black substance; It had red highlights like molting lava. If I had not already defecated myself. I would've done so."

"Where does scarecrow come in?"

"That is him you blithering fool! He is the villain! The master mind behind-"

"Behind who? What? Continue!"

"Scarecrow…"

"Yes, Scarecrow the Master mind behind what?!"

"Scarecrow"

"Damn you!"

I cursed flipping my pen down after coming so close to the answer. Yes, I knew Scarecrow was Cranes alter ego, but I however never met the guy, man thing! Who's tah say that those random moments in class where he looked just about ready to take me down. I shuttered _wouldn't want to be in that bed. _"To be honest, I can feel his aura, I wouldn't want to either."

"I _Need_ To know!"

"Need to know what?"

"Who is Jonathan Crane? It's going to pick and fester at my mind until I explode."

Client 2280 looked at me before shaking his head.

"To innocent. Scarecrow would obsessively kill you. You will wonder why your world is falling apart if this continues. You might even forget who _you _are."

He spoke as if I was running into a brick wall at the end of my progress. Well let me tell him, I'm perfectly _Sane, _And clinically prepared for events as such. "_Tick tock Dollies stop._" I shook my head, got up ending the session, and having Lyle, escort me to Dr. Arkhams office to wait for our meeting. Looking over my old notes from yesterday's session with Crane and today's. Of Course, they added up, but having the idea that Crane would be this violent startled and scared me. Did he really care?

"Of course he doesn't why would he?" _I do not know I mean, we had a good relationship… "_Don't be stupid, he had plans to use your fear against you" _Well he has locked up, now who is diagnosing whom now. _"I'm pretty sure you're stupid." _Fawk you; you're a figment of my imagination, and ya'kno I am disclaiming you now. _"Like Fosters home for Imaginary friends…?" _Exactly. _"Well then bitch. Good bye." 

Shaking my head again and looking over the notes from patient 2280 and frowning as majority of it did consist of Scarecrow. I frowned un-knowingly writing down the side note I made of a day we actually had coffee. It was my silly little pester-ance that leads us to do it, but it was his dirty bite that gnawed at me.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_ Café Day_** ~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"Dr. Crane!"

I whined, as the bell rang and he made brief motion to leave the room quickly along with the other students. Of course me feeling bad after so I wanted to make him it up to him and buy him coffee. He has been looking a bit more tired each day. I hope I was not getting too him afterwards. In addition, David sudden violent attacks had stopped and I was feeling a lot better. Looking even better as the days went but Crane was not doing so well. On the other hand, this I presume. I do not know I took a Psychology class with Daniel that one day and have been having the time of my life afterwards.

"Dr. Jonathan Crane! Please talk to me."

"What Masochist slut."

I was taken aback by his harsh words him not even taken the time to turn around, I still followed him hurt, but now angry.

"That bites"

I glowered at his back as he continued to walk away from me, tears biting my cheeks in the fiery rush and I stomped my feet.

"I-I'll have you know I wanted to say I'm Sorry for my sudden angry outburst. I get a little touché on subject and I'm not supposed to complain to him about it."

Looking down and blushing I turned and walked the opposite way thinking about him calling me a pain slut. It angered me to know that he would call me that, when in fact I did not _like _pain I _endured _it. There is a large difference.

"Jayzmyin?"

Turning upon hearing his voice, Crane glared at something near me as he tried to ask something. I rolled my eyes and walked back towards him keeping my distances. No, we were not together, and prefer to keep it a teacher student thing; so thus have mini a awkward moments like this.

"Can I buy you ah coffee?"

"If you let me buy you a chocolate muffin"

"What if I wanted a chocolate chip cookie?"

"Ehhh."

He brushed off the cookie and I rolled my eyes before walking before him then stopping with a smile wiping the tears from my face.

"C'mon I know a short coffee shop down the way."

He looked skeptical, but followed me before turning down the south wing of the university going to the nearby coffee shop. I frowned and walked up to meet him with a glower as he pushed on deep in thought. I hold my folder and looked around making sure this did not seem weird at all. I mean we normally had study sessions, but it was never it broad public. I blushed as I thought of the possible topics we could land upon. Knowing him, he probably did not even think of me that way. Shaking my head and gnawing on a pen I looked up at Crane was looking down at me.

"Yes?"

"You must tell me what does on in that little head of yours."

"Um, I have a boyfriend, but my thoughts are perverted"

"Well that sums up majority of your face."

"Girl code."

"What?"

"Girl code, 99% of our minds are being taken, by the hot guy. My _boyfriend_ is that hawt guy."

For moment, that lie, would have either done two things. Break my relationship, or make the damn thing. By-golly I made the damn thing! I looked up at Crane whom stood in front of the Café before ordering his muffin and coffee, double shot of espresso. I order the Cookie and muffin with a side of hot chocolate.

He glowered at his coffee turning to a window seat and taking out his small kindle and preparing; hopefully next classes assignment. I checked my phone and puffed my cheeks out frowning, as I have not received a message from David all day.

_Baby? _

_We need to have a talk. _

_I'm I in trouble? p,~,q _

_You might be… _

I looked up and Crane whom paid no mind to me. I pouted slightly and shoved my left hand through my hair, before ripping off a piece of muffin and noming it.

"Seem a bit distressed Dear."

"Yea a little, But what concerns me is the recent bags under your eyes."

"Very observant. Let me tell you now _Mrs. Newport. _Stay away from me. I'll break you down."

I looked confused and pouted again, however heeding his word I got up and grabbed my muffin and coco.

"Well this _Dr. Crane. _Fair well; till next class."

~:~:~:~:~:~:~~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~ Café day ends ~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

With that, I walked off back out the café shop and back towards North West of the campus where David normally sat in his car. He was not there. _So, odd. _I guess I was walking home that night, I seemed a bit paranoid, but continued to walk towards the main street, towards Gotham. Pulling out my ear-buds and kicking a rock or two, I hummed songs from different playlists and air guitar majority of the road. I mean, I would have caught the bus, but why deal with all those unknown people? Thus said, I had a fear of people. I am mostly introverted, but still, why be bothered with civilians when you can look like a creeper _walking. _

It took me about 30-40 minutes to get half-home, give, or take me wanting to push some teens from their skateboards for bike. Maybe taking the bus would have been better. Getting to the bus station connecting with the subway line, I sat against the concrete bench and checked the next schedule. Sighing as I did watch two buses go by already. Sweat dropping from the corner of my brow, I looked at the time, from 4-5 we had class, from 5-5:30 coffee, 6-6:30 walking, bus should arrive around 7-7:20 leaving me to be home at 8, get din-din started by 8:30 and present mah self with satisfactory!

I wiggled in my spot happily forgetting I was outfit, taking time to collect myself and having minor trucks pass me by. Flicking them off, I pulled out a cigarette and notice a familiar car pull up.

"What cooking good looking?"

"Cinnabun, was sup babe cake?"

"Can I give you a ride hm?"

"Only if you promise to take me gently"

"Oh babe you aint gotta worry, I have 1.5 inch hard deek"

We burst into laughter and I got in her car grinning madly as we exchanged hugs and kiss, her plucking the cigarette from me and pulling off.

"Where's your car?"

"I...Don't drive it much."

"You're talking about Mavorick right? You do not drive Mavorick? Your Ford Shelby GT500?

"U-um Da-David has him. Saying that he can drive my car since all I have is school, work, and home."

Cinnyiia looked at me from the corner of her eye and glared slightly, I looked away and pressed my fingers together.

"I don't mind, plus I don't have to worry about locking the keys in the car."

She shook her head and I lite another Cancer stick as she stopped in front of my house duplex. I blinked and sat in the car.

"Soo, How school?"

"Very much great,. Cranes getting less sleep though."

"Whos Crane; If you're sleeping with another guy sweetie you need to tell me so I can get you out of that."

"Cin, you was the one that advise me to date him!"

"Wait- What are you talking about? Sleep with Crane? EW! Now that's my teacher about Fears & phobias."

"Oh, I thought you was sleeping on the job."

I looked at her as if she was crazy, if I can get 30swatts just for speaking out of term, then image what he would do to me cheating. Shuttering I got out and waved awkwardly at her,

"Keep the cookie"

"I knew you loved me."

I smiled and the door open having David stand there in sweats and a tank. I turned and shuttered again and smiled at him, checking my watch, which was &:20 on the dot. I walked inside pasted him as he waved off Cin and closed the door. Looking sub-consciously towards him he watched me from the door clearly over-thinking something. Tilting my head I murred,

"Something on yah mind babe?"

"Just, this case. Mafia and MOBs are going crazy"

"Maybe it's the weather?"

He chuckled and came up behind me nibbling my ear and tugging me closer by my jeans making that weird noise. I frowned and grinned at him before peaking his lips and going into the kitchen.

"Watcha got a taste for?"

"It's not able to be chopped, only sawed."

The comment completely flew over my I head and I looked back at him from the refrigerator.

"What?"

"I'm talking about my penis in your vagina"

"Oooh. But I'm hungry?"

"You can always live off my soldiers'"

"Want me to nip the tip this time?"

"Don't say it in that damn British accent"

"Eh? Why not Gov'na?"

"I will strangle you again."

"Can't not behind closed doors."

"This is my house isn't it?"

"Correction, I know whose names here!"

He tackled me away from the refrig and picked me up over his shoulder walking towards the bedroom. I quickly caught on and grabbed the doorframe sliding from his grasp and falling on the floor on my bewb. David looked worried and quickly knelt down to check me, but I leaned up and banged our heads together by accident.

"Dammit Jay!"

"Mooove!"

I whined my bewbie and forehead now hurting at the same time and David rubbing his forehead with a light chuckle. Leaning over me, I blushed and opened my mouth,

"Hush Dammit."

He bumped against my sore forehead and I winced as he watched me before kissing me softly. My heart fluttered in the kiss and I stay still like taught. He pulled away, and I let out a longing sigh.

"I love you Jayzmyin Marionette Newport."

"David Kulyn, I love you more."

He leaned down and kissed me once more, that's before the explosion and people running around screaming at the top of their lungs. David looked down at me, and I sighed getting up. Wtf.

**_Back in Modern Arkham:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~_**

"I can't help, but notice you're down here for lunch Harleen."

"No, No. They have my _Client. _Having lunch with the, _commoners."_

She seemed a bit tensed and heated about this, wondering if she should cancel the entire thing, but not risk having her Client not like her. I shook my head and let her wonder off to her table, quietly amazed by how well she was taking this. Standing for a few more minutes, I notice a patient wearing a mask walking towards their session. I would never have personally gotten so close with that mad man, but I was glad he did not notice me. Harleen seemed to be questioning and puzzled before the be reveal. My eyes widen and I tried not to seem so shock by this. Why was my handsome Lover under that rat's ass bag? Mentally coughing and shaking my head correcting myself.

_My client. "…."_ Shaking my head once more, I looked on as Crane said something to her then, she snapped back. Joker looking agitated as it was, and told him; Para-phrasing now; Fawk off. He did and went to an empty table sitting all by his lonesome. I tilted my head at his cuteness and decided to have a and I lip quote "Date."

"Good evening Crane! How's tah pizza?"

He seemed agitated with my mere existence, but my face said; At least it's not on a Saturday. Picking at his cardboard pizzas yawning he looked lazily at me.

"It's _Wednesday_ what are you doing here?"

"I had to see another patient, decided to drop by and see what your week was like."

"I feel as though you're cheating on me already."

"Don't play."

I glared at him making him smirk and push a bit of his hair from his face before nibbling the sandwich with such manners. I mentally drooled at his blue eyes. Something was bothering him. I didn't like that.

"So whats going on?"

"Nothing, I'm in an Asylum."

"On the bright side you _use _to work here."

"How's David?"

I flinched and glared at him before twiddling with my fingers.

"I haven't spoken with him."

"Such a shame, We _All _need to get together and meet one day."

I glared at him more and got up clearly not having his mouth or pissy snappy questions.

"I'll see you tomorrow."


	5. Chapter four: Breaking apart

Authors note: Ok ok :D Forth Chapy ish uppers :D Im hypedfd on coffee and Cancer stick XDDDD ummm I hope i said on plot (Is secretly trying to miss a day of School to continue writing Marionette Remix :o.)

Jetta: _oooo Someones being a bad ass ,u, _

_Me: Noo Ima angel :I _

_Joker: I kill Angels. *,-,* -pulls out switch blade- _

_Jon: I raped them :3 -Pulls out condoms-_

_Me: ... Ima pretty litle butterfly. _

_Jon: I collect insects. :3 _

_Me: Jetta! D: _

_Jetta: Im not in this one ;*_

_Jon: You spelled little wrong :3 _

Chapter four

Recap; starting out with Cranes Session; the next day over, Jayzmyin believe she has enough information to shut up his post-_traumatic _switches. Scrow ,u, (just came up with this) Decides she needs to be taught a lesson. So far, I'm gunna God-mod and say that's it been a little over 3 months here at the Asylum. Jayzmyin and Crane are getting into regular fits and conversations. But! That would be talking waaaay to early into the story. "The fawk you telling them for?" _Cause I want to keep them interested dah ;P_ "That just pisses me off." _Who asked you wa-hore! D:_

**_Bow _**_chicka wow, wow, chicka wow, wow. **Bow **chicka wow, wow, chicka wow, wooooooow~._

"I'm here with patient 4469, Daye 3 of recording and cam cording… Uhh"

"Don't forget seeing me a day before the actual Session."

"Stop trying to make this seem like more than is Crane. Im trying to remain professional"

"Oh, But wasn't it you whom pestered at the_ idea_ of coffee"

"I'm going to keep this professional _Jonathan Crane;_ however you keep pushing me; I will not be afraid to verbally hurt your feelings."

"Oh, but you already have."

"Don't be a bastard."

"The correct term is _Sadist. _And oh look, you've crossed the profession boundaries already."

I glared at him, mentally raving and ranting chocking him out and instantly killing him. Pushing that thought from her head and wrote down self-note for her-self.

"Did you know, your eyes are rather interesting?"

Taken off guard by the sudden change of topic Crane tilted his head, hand cuffed and let his hair fall into his face over his shocking blue eyes. My mental bitch stop raving only to drool over this.

"What does my eyes have to do with figuring out who Scarecrow is?"

He perked and slightly leaned back in his chair his blue eyes dulling slightly and he looked more satisfied with where the conversation was going. I knew what he was talking about and it was sort of his fault that I was single in the beginning; well now. I did not want to jump down his throat or draw to much attention to myself when they asked me to Have therapy with him for a month.

"Can you ask me in a complete question?"

"Who is Scrow?"

**_Flash back :O!_**

~:~:~:~:~:~:~ **BOOOm Phiiiisssssssssss**:~:~:~~:~ (Remember the 'Ph' makes the FFFF sound xD)

David and I rushed towards the door, him looking out the window while I looked out the peephole. It was useless and I went and crawled under him looking at the a few insane people from the current city. Some kind of fog was raising and whoever stepped into it would instantly go insane. On the other hand, the could have turned into Zombies. So I was bit insane with Zombies; Sue me. I watched them thinking of the Apocalypse. This is why I moved here; that and schooling. However, I wanted to be able to kill without remorse. I needed a bit of bloodshed since-

"C'mon we gotta cover our faces and get outta here. Who knows when the vents will start circulating that crap."

David never sounded so dark before, and I quickly ran towards the bedroom, slipping out my old jeans and into some comfortable sweats and boots. David was preparing his firearms and looked at me before chuckling.

"We could die and you go change clothes?"

"At least we look good in death together"

I grinned cheekily at him and he grabbed the leash clipping and tugging me along. I shook my head and grabbed us a mask from the medic cabby, then my metal bat in case he let my chain go in the line of fire. Taking the back door, I huffed as he let me out first then tugged on the leash letting his wrist slip through the leather grip and keeping me close. I mainly held unto his shirt as commoners were going insane, either killing each other or themselves. The Gas somewhat burned my eyes making me blink more times in often.

"Somebody please help us!"

"M-my baby she's dead… My baby she's gone…"

"Ahhhhhh"

"Why did you leave me?!"

"You need to die _!"

Everyone in town was worse than the normal neighborhoods. I was getting tired, but David's office was not far from Gotham's Super market. I checked my watch which thank heavens I didn't take off; 10:00 pm specifically; everyone went insane. David had just pulled the key from his pocket when I was tugged backwards. David stumbled from the steps turning to curse me out when his eyes widen and he raised his hands above his head with his gun in hand.

_"**I'll tell you what.. David… lets go inside to get better acquainted." **_

"Look, whatever man, just give her back."

**_"I'll give her back… When you're ready to _**Marry **_her"_**

I looked at David whom stood in his place with fear and anger. I mean yeah, I understand our place, but Marriage would have been on my mind after a while. Tilting my head to the side with a strain it, I did not really flip out until it turn towards me and sprayed something in my face. I screamed and tried to push him away falling forwards. Darkness.

**_Davids pov. (Don't get use to these, I'm trying not to do them as much.) _**

I watched as Jayzmyin fell forwards and let out a battle cry. She couldn't possibly be dead for her soft breathing told me so. I raised my gun, but he clicked his towards her head.

**_"I was saying…" _**

He beckon towards the door and I had to walk back inside as he simi-dragging her body back into the house.

"Look don't drag her like that. She hates it."

**_"Like the Bruises and marks she so much enjoys." _**

"If you knew anything about the _lifestyle_ you would understand she is my _submissive_ and I am her Dominant. She comes to me if anything bothers or harms her; I take care of it."

**_"Oh, like how you go see little Jessica every Wednesdays' for a tea party at Wayne's five star hotel?" _**

I stared wide eyed at the masked male whom held my future wife at gunpoint. Her body unconsciously breathing, but twitching every so often.

"How do you know that?"

**_"What? Should I talk about your little secretary as well? What is it? Late night lumber jacking?" _**

"You don't even know me; I'll have you killed Assaulting a _Detective_ like that. I have high grounds."

**_"Oh yes. High grounds; another one of your Father's Business?" _**

I glared at him,

"How do you know about my father?"

**_"Dear little boy. I know everything about you. Want to know the reason Jessica stopped seeing you?" _**

It crossed my mind when she was sobbing in her apartment, then telling me she was leaving me for a better guy. This was three days ago though, and it all made since.

"Where's Amberlyn?"

**_"Oh see? Do not even care about your Submissive who is at gunpoint. So sad." _**

I could not stop myself from lunching unto him and tackling her body from his. She fell to the floor with a sickening Crack, but did not budge to wake up. I wailed on his face hearing him grunt and struggle to get my 210 pounds from his lanky ass. He raised his arms between us and I stopped for moment, my mistake. The moment I looked down with confusion, he sprayed something in face and punched me off. I tumbled back on my face ripped at my face as the gas/spray burned my corneas.

"What the fuck is this Shit!?"

He chuckle and fixed his mask as my vision faded from reality to back within the black pit of my mind. I shivered. No. I… I left this place. I yelled at the top of my lungs grabbing my head.

"Get me out of here!"

Looking up where the masked man last stood I growled and tried to lung at him. He chuckled and stepped back changing into a Crow, as chains casing from the shadows latching onto my wrist, neck, and ankles. I screamed. No… He..

_"**Good evening David… hasn't it been so long?" **_

"Dante…"

**"Yes, Yes. It's _me_, but how have _you_ been?" **

"Ge-get away from me! Mrs.… Mrs. Nealsin released me from your wrath."

He chuckled appearing before me and the Crow walked to the side of him studying him from afar.

**"You think that _bitch _can really release you from _you_? C'mon now, _I _created _you_." **

"Fuck you! I m my own person!"

"Well, this seemed to have taken a Turn."

I glared at the Crow who squawked and peaked at his wings as if this was normal for him to see. A conflict between inner beings. What a sick bastard.

"Dante… Look man, I got rid of you becau-"

**"Because _you_ wanted your own freedom? _You_ wanted to stop hurting women." **

He turned slightly and the pitch black changed into the living room, me still chained, but Jayzmyin waking up screaming. I struggled to fight for her.

"Let her go!"

**"Wait, wait now." **

She stopped, it reversed, but she was still up. She listened to the damn Puppet talk about my affairs.

"Oh. Seems she knows."

Dante turned back and grinned, his face splitting to a two rows of bloody sharp teeth as he walked behind her kneeling form and kneeled behind her. Lightly touching her she flinched and jumped looking behind her and noticing nothing. He leaned towards the left side wrapping and arm around her waist. She had begun to cry holding her head as she felt him lift her. Floating mid air.

"Dante. Put. Her. Down!"

"Why? She is frightened. Lost, and not really clear on anything anymore."

_David where are you? _

She whispered repeatedly as Dante moved her towards the couch lifting off her shirt. I screamed and tugged at the chains. She whimpered as the shirt was torn from her body her arms wrapping around her DD breast that was in _my_ favorite bra. My? Mines… that is right, this was…my dream world. I closed my eyes concentrating for a moment before the chains release me. Dante was just bout to bite her neck, the way I would do, when I was mark, _my _property.

"Noooo!"

I launched at him only to have The Crow elbow my back forcing me to the floor. He kicked me in the ribs, face, and just about anywhere, his foot landed. I cried out tears falling freely as Dante disappearing and re-appeared grabbing the Crow, but his neck. He squawked and fluttered his wings. Dante growled.

**_"You shouldn't touch things that aren't yours."_**

The bird let out a chuckle as Dante hands begun to burn. He quickly dropped his holding his hand in front of him.

**"You should really tame that beast of yours." **

I looked confused for a moment and Dante looked towards me with his pitch black eyes. Those damned eyes. I could never return to become him again. I shook from the floor, and then slowly mad my way back towards Jay. I had to comfort her. Tell her I am sorry. Tell her I loved her, and finally ask her to marry me. I got up and lightly touched her head.

"Jay.."

_David? _

"Jay can you see me?"

She looked up at me and screamed. I never had seen such fear in her eyes. Nothing like in the bedroom play fear. This was genuine fear.

"Jay is me…. Its-"

_Get- get away from me Monster!_

She tried to punch me, but I faded from her. I watched her cry and faded back into the pitch black and Dante and the Crow was there. I looked lost… I was nine again. Dante smirked at me patting my head as a father figure would do when his son was disappointed. He dodged and kneed me in the stomach as I tried to punch him in the face. I let out that last breathe of air and Dante kneeled beside me.

**"I didn't mean that. But you need to understand. My…Our place is to _corrupt_ and _destroy _women."**

"Y-you're a monster."

**"No, Little Jayzmyin called _you_ a monster. She's going to think I'm David."**

I looked at him with a frown before laughing directly in his face, I could not stop. I _needed_ to laugh. This was just too much.

"Do you honestly, after three years of training her that she'd listen to you?"

He frowned and looked it over in his mind before tilting his head and smirking at me.

**"What you fail to realize, I can make _anyone_ fall for me." **

I continued to laugh in his face and he growled punching me in the face, When I did not stop he continued until my face was a bloody mess. I could feel the consciousness slip from me. The crow squawked and rose to the skies leaving.

**_"Well, it's time to take my prize, Hope to see you soon." _**

Dante watched his tail flickering lazily behind him and his eyes cast over to something I couldn't see. I turned my head to where the couch would be, my heart slowing and Dante now realizing his mistake. Cursing he tried to pump blood within _our_ body, but only I can do that, because only I was real. He roared after the crow,

**_"You slick Bastard!" _**

The crow chuckled and disappeared from our mind as I began to fade deeper and deeper into death. Dante slapped my face keeping me up for a moment only to drift again.

**_"Stay awake. Do not die. C'mon man…I need _you_." _**

I mentally chuckled which echoed off the walls of my mind. At least you won't be harming women anymore more. He roar and begun to beat my dying body. I laughed louder and louder until…

Dante covered his head, closing his eyes tight. He was tired of begin locked up. He wanted to be out, tear little girls to pieces. Destroy families. Like he had planned. He roared, stuck in the pitch black of my mind fading slowly as my heart stopped beating. With one last Thump, I gave away only thinking about Jayzmyin. _I love you._


	6. Updatables :o!

Author note: OH, OH! XD Um so I will add the actual Mafia mob, shit and do the best that I can to keep on topic. Yes it will fall, before reaching my climax. Work with me ,., Im pulling every cell and atom from my brain to come up with this ish D: Give a girl some respect for her Joker Fantasy. Anyways, I'm using wiki and once again Jokers blogs. ,u, I've been really studying you... Where the hell was I?! ,., "Calm your bittys and finishing writing that story." _They are not bittys...,., _

Other updates

This is stuff that is in progress of being made. I can't continue my Original until this one is finish :o So with the Authors updates, I give you;

1) Jonathan Cranes'/ Scarecrow Scene; Part one ScArEcRoW's DaNgErOuS_2._

_ 2) _Joker / Jack Napier; Part Two Jokers' _Madness'_

3) Hush little baby don't you **_Break_**; Momma's gunna _hold you_ and bake a cake….


	7. Chapter five: Tempted to Break

Authors note: _ok ok 5h chappy up on in a roll! :D Jayzmyin gets little insane and David wants to know what she's up to after... You know ;D _

Chapter five: Jayzmyins Scene:

Tempted to Break

Reality:

I stared at Crane as he explained his story, I sat in shock. His blue eyes met mines and I flinched in fear. He… Shaking my head I turned the camera off and walked around towards him, my hand raised as Dr. Arkham can in and,

"Misses Newport what are you doing?!"

His face instantly reddened by my auctioned and I could not snap from my trance. I landed the blow slapping him as hard as I could. Another was adding, and I grabbed the scruff of his shirt balling my left hand into a fist as she continued to launch face blows towards him. He smirked as blood cornered his mouth. He damn near laugh as I let out a strangled scream as my waist pulled me away.

"Y-you bastard! You stupid son of a-"

I continued to scream profanity. I was not scared. Oh no, I was angry. I was pissed beyond I had ever been. You son of a bitch. "_Told you it would've been a bad idea! I tooold; you!" _ I listened to Jetta laugh at me as I was forced into a padded room. Attacking anything and everything my eyes set on. I screamed and hollered throwing myself against the padded walls. Scratching at the door, slamming the cot into walls and the door, I cried louder and louder.

I did not feel tired that night. And I did stay within the room until Harleen came to see me. She was behind the door. I was under the window holding unto my knees and hugging my chest. I was lost. Angry lost.

"Sweetie… I heard what happened."

I said nothing.

"Don-Don't worry, you'll be out by tomorrow. Dr. Arkham is talking with your professor. You need to relax. Take a break. _What I **need**_is to kill Jonathan. I thought bitterly as I formed my escape and placed him within my mind. He would be taken care of for losing the dream life I had. I did not even want to be a therapist! Tears filled my eyes and the soft echo of Harleens' heels went down the hall. Never had I ever been so unprofessional.

**~:Next day:~ 9:45 am. **

"Dr. Newport?"

I was hand cuffed as I stood patiently to be let go standing tall and straighter then I ever had. My green eyes darkened, but I did not let my sanity be tested.

"We've looked over your recording and it seemed that you had a passed with this man?"

I said nothing and he looked back down, I notice he had a bit of files on my and I glowered at him. This is irritating; let me go so I can form this Master plan. Dr. Arkham sighed and rubbed his face.

"Why did you take it, if you knew this would happen?"

That is the thing I did not even know he was the blame for our break up. I grinded my teeth, and tensed. He looked me before beckoning the guard to un-cuff me and leaves.

"Look sweetie, I need you to take a week off. I can't have you breaking down from the pass."

If only you knew.

"So, with that, you're getting paid, but I'm changing your patient. You'll be working with…"

He looked down at a folder pull of the patients before shaking his head. I notice the bags under his eyes. I felt sympathy for the man. I did not mean to be another nuance towards him. I shifted in my heels, remember sleeping in them and having a angry fight with Jetta. She was quiet for the day. I whooped dat ass. Smirking slightly, Dr. Arkham frowned.

"Are you listening Jayzmyin?"

"Yes Sir"

He frowned before waving his hand off.

"Get out my facility."

I walked towards my car and notice the patients were out. Looking at my watch it was Friday. Assert your Dominance day. I watched from the back of my car as the more, demented patients picked on the regulars for a laugh. My eyes scanned of patients that probably might be my next one. Maybe I should let it go. Forget. Like…

**_Flash back~:~~~! :D _**

**Jayzmyins pov, (Just in case) **

I had woke up in Davids Office. I had only been in it like twice. I always got bored right away because David would go straight to his computer and start working from the inside. Then he would get on the phone for hours at a time. While I laid on the couch or the floor with one of his boring ass books. Holding my throbbing head, I tried to recall what happened in the events.

David!

Looking around and finding him on the floor, he was still breathing when I listening to the silence outside. Getting up and looking out the window I notice few was outside pasted out…

"David?"

I walked back towards him and shook him lightly as I would when he over slept for work or to take me to school.

"David wake up."

He didn't budge, but twitched. I sighed and went into his bathroom getting a towel and wetting it. I was still trying to recall a conversation he had. It was talking to some male and the male asked about other females. David would never cheat on my. He told me so. Coming back David was sitting up looking groggy. My heart flew in ecstasy. He was not badly hurt.

"Oh David! We survived! I am not sure how, but we did. Um, whom were you talking to earlier? Had I fallen asleep?"

I know it was too many questions at first, but I needed answers. David turned and looked at me in confusion. I frowned and he turned my way,

"Are you Jessica? Or Apral?"

I was taken back at his name-calling and tilted my head holding the wet towel in my hands.

"Who the fuck is Jessica and Apral?"

He stared at me before a grin slanted his face.

"My wives."

The word hit me hard and I growled. The fuck did he mean wives? Had he really been cheating on our three fucking years?!

"What are you talking about _Wives? _I should be the only bitch you're fucking."

"Oh, but you're not. See, I had this idea, what if we mix poly into our relationship."

My eye twitch and I wind up the towel snapping it at his face. It connected with his nose and recoiled back in pain. I winded up again and thwacked his neck. My angry slowly watched him in pain as he howled scooting back.

"David if you're talking about your secretary."

I ran over to him and punched him in the face, grabbing his collar as he took a moment stunned by my movements.

"What bitch didn't think I'd ever raise my hand to you?! I knew it! I knew you could not be perfect as I thought you were! You just like everyone else!"

I screamed, and repeatedly punched him in the face and he grabbed my waist squeezing it in a powerful grip. I whimpered and he grabbed my wrist kicking my legs from under me. I fell and he tumbled on top of my nibbling up my neck as I moaned softly. My body betraying me. I could feel him grin against my skin and tugged softly. I arched as his hands let my wrist go as he pushed my waist back down.

"I'm going to enjoy this"

His voice was different. Deeper, Darker, I shuttered and moaned louder. His fingers dance along my skin in a new way. A hot, burning way. Like teasing. David does not tease.

"St-stop please.. David let me go. Who are you talking about Slut!"

He chuckle and pulled at my sweats. I whimpered and wiggled as he pushed my knees above my chest. Smacking my ass with one movement, he growled.

"Stay still slut."

I whimpered again and moaned as his fingers danced over my ever so growing wetness.

"Let's see why David was so _in love_ with you for?"

I frowned slightly when he lightly dug his finger into my tightness and I arched. I always hated fingering. This was my form of punishment. I was always so tight, even in my wetness I still hated fingering. I wiggle as gasped and he smacked my thigh as I started to lower my legs.

"What did I say?"

"Don't move"

I whispered and turned my head as he dug his fingers deeper into my and ravished my poor kitty. Tears escaped from my closed eyes when he finished. David pulled his raging cock out, looking down at me as I was a slut. Not _his_ slut, but a actual prostitute slut. Tears begun to fall more freely as he shoved himself inside and thrusted roughly. I couldn't' stop the small mewling moans as he raged and pumped into me.

He has never been so rough with me, and hour later I was on all fours my hair begin pulled and his left smacking hand prints over my ass and thighs. I cried out as another orgasm exploded throughout my body. I groaned and he forced my face into the carpet grunting in his pleasure. He was a monster. I clenched my teeth together as he pulled out and forced his way into my ass. My eyes widen and I let a screech at the top of my lungs.

There was a bang at the door then the police kicked inside,

"Freeze police!"

The female gasped and rushed over to kick him off of me. I cried as he was ripped from my fresh ass and sobbed as I begun to piss on myself. The male officer and three others came in to grab David whom only smirked at me.

"You shouldn't be smiling buddy; this is going on your record."

"If you ask her we're together."

I sobbed in the woman's chest shaking my head and shivering visibly. My body ached and I could feel Davids frown as he was hauled up to his face and out the door.

**_Flash back over:~ but still in the past_**

I had gone back to school the next day. I had not heard from Cinnyiia, but I guess she was out of town with her boyfriend. I had not seen David in over a week, and when I did see him, he was out of jail and was being hugged with two other bitches. My guess would be Jessica and Apral. The sight destroyed my heart, and I went to therapy for the good rest of my life. Knowing that I had to pack his stuff and have him come over and retrieve his shit, it killed me.

I had no other friends' cept for study group associates. They were no help. They continued to talk on this idea of Scarecrows identity. I notice Crane stopped coming to work and soon I passed the class because no other teacher could teach it. I continued with my psychology career. If I was going to help this world, then it might as well be mentally. Physically I was shit. Did not even bother to keep my hair up. Jake kept up to date and would try to make passes at me, but he only received Icy glares and cold shoulders.

Soon he gave up and I felt alone, I had to move, get out for a while, I would come back eventually. Shaking my head, I pushed hair from my face and looked at myself in the mirror. David and me were really done. In addition, he thought nothing of it. Packing a mini retreat duffle bag, I booked a first class flight to New York. Maybe I should burn the extra cash I had. I stepped outside going towards my car seeing David across the street from my apartment. His eyes were different, but something was behind them. I glared at him as he tapped his cheek.

"Forgetting my goodbye kiss?"

I set my bags on the ground of my car as he walked to the middle of the street. I was dressed up and knew I looked good. I smirked at him as I stood mid-chest level and leaned upon my tipy-toes.

"I hope you catch something."

I whispered as I kneed him in the groin. He huffed and wheezed falling over and two females exited his car glaring at me and screaming.

"What the fuck are you doing?!"

"Bitch do you know who he is?"

"You can go to jail for this!"

I looked at them, and their overly smutty dresses and heels. My eyes casted over their almost flat chest and I looked around them at their tiny asses. Tching and I turned throwing my bag in the back of the car getting in the driver seat and pulled off 0-50 in three minutes. I actually felt great; better now that I got my revenge. You will rue the day you ever left me David.

"Sluts."

**Past over with:~ **

Here I was, finished with school, damn near lost my job, and plotting revenge. I would need to get crane out the Asylum so I could kill him personally. I looked over at the door and watched as he stared at me. My heart flared, but I could not all blame him for what David did to me. He just pushed the lies into the light. I turned on my heels as joker came out pushing Crane from the door. Something about that one terrified me.

I pulled out and screeched my wheels as I pulled out of Arkham driving at 60 mph and blasting Beautiful Monster by Neyo. I would need back up and firearms. I knew exactly who to go to too. Pulling up the main entrance of a large complex house and getting out without so much as turning off my car. I had never been so Brutal with Mavorick before. I knew my baby would understand. Bangging on the large door I growled until someone answers. Apral.

"What do you want?"

"Where the fuck is David?"

"Why should I tell you?"

I grabbed her face, covering her mouth and gripping her chin tightly forcing her to her knees and glowered down with my iciest stare.

"Where. The **_Fuck_** is David?"

She pointed down the haul, fear within her eyes and I let her go as she scrambled to get up and run through the halls. David was coming out and she grab into his grip as he lifted her off the ground and slammed her into the floor. I heard her cry out as my heels clicked against his beautiful marble floor.

"David so nice to see you again."

He was growing a beard, neatly trimmed. It was kind of sexy. I shook the thought from my head, as he looked at me the smirked.

"Have you come to join my poly?"

"No. Still fuck you, I need information and fire arms."

He walked towards the kitchen as I followed, Jessica was preparing breakfast, and I looked over her slutty nightie. It was one of mines. My favorite one. I glared at David who only shrugged his shoulders drinking from the orange juice carton. I shook my head and walked over to him pulling the carton from his mouth and snapping my fingers for a cup. Jessica jumped and gave me one as I pour his juice into a cup and handing it back to him. Sipping from the cool liquid, I sat at his island that dominated the middle of the kitchen.

"What do you need fire-arms for? And what information?"

"The need a empty space, like a warehouse were no one can hear anything and I need guns, knifes, maybe that knock out liquid stuff."

He looked at me as if I was insane. I raised a perfectly arched eyebrow then tilted my head to the side.

"What?!"

"Nothing, As for the place, I think there's one in Gotham's slums towards the west villie where old people stay at, but they're so frighten of anything they won't come out of their homes for anything."

I noted the Gotham slums west Villie and nodded.

"As for weapons?"

He stared me down before walking towards me I tensed as he nuzzled my hair and wrapped his arms around my waist picking me up. I let him, feeling his warmth and comfort of a hug as he walked away from the kitchen leaving Jessica and Apral to glare at our backs. Mainly at me, but him as well. He set me down face first into the door before opening it and picking me up once more.

"Can you set me down now?"

"Why worry those pretty little feet when I can take care of you?"

"David…"

It was a warning growl and he sighed setting me down and pressing his hand against the right side of the wall next to a large bathroom, and another door opened into a walk in closet. He stepped in grabbing a duffle bag and throwing it towards me.

"Pick whatever you want then get out. I have guests coming along."

I nodded saying nothing as he walked back out and begun to sort throw his rows of guns, grenades, knives, and other dangerous things. (I will list them at the end or the beginning)

"On second thought, Jay, maybe you shouldn't go through with whatever you're doing."

I raised a gun and pointed at him, his eyes widen as he raised his hands and backed out turning back to leave out the room. I chuckled and set the gun on safety in the back of my business skirt. My wedged heels supporting me, and I never felt so I am powered before. _"Looks like someone's going to enjoy their first kill on their own." _Oh yes. I will.

That was all I wanted to hear from her. I was still angry. Angry that she hid the memory from me and angry that she would think I would never find out. Could I have lived with David if I had never known? He should be the second one I kill if I go through with his. Hauling the bag over my shoulder and walking out I took the back door as his doorbell rang and importantly looking people came in. I was silent, maybe I should be an assassin.

Getting in my car and screeching off, I wanted them to feel scared. I wanted people to start fearing me. Pulling unto the highway I speeded pass expertly the commoners. They were just _too_ slow. Chuckling madly I went home grabbing the duffle bag and hauling into my apartment. My neighbor Ms. Bicker. I think she might have known mother before I did. She always talks to me as if I was one of her own.

"Jayzmyin? Sweetie you need anything?"

"No Mrs. Bicker; how's Mr. Bicker? "

"Girl getting on my nerves. Oh some men came by your house, but notice you were gone so I took the liberty of checking your mail for you."

My eye twitches as I looked at my open mailbox. I am sure she was being nice, but Dammit, do not touch my mail. I have issues when someone touches my mail. Walking across the street I grabbed my mail and nodded at her,

"Thanks."

She smile and went back inside. Sweet woman; nosey as hell, but sweet all in all. Jumping back to plan, I began to plot his escape from Arkham. I needed to get him alone to clarify a few things. Knowing that the Asylum will not let me in I begun to working remembering my map of the asylum so I would not get lost, but now so I can get in. Then thinking back to Harleen and how she helps me, I wonder if she would help me again. Smacking my lips, I did not have her number so I would have to wait. This is the hard part. The weekend and a new week, I plotted Wednesday to make a scene, Thursday I would kidnap him. Friday I would report to the Asylum and make sure they knew I was on my break, coming back on Monday. Faking that I had no idea where the little bastard was. I grinned devilishly.

My only problem was Monday and Tuesday. Well Monday was going to check out the Warehouse, so Tuesday I'll have a little pampering day. I sat back behind my desk, where the…Black room uses to be. Shaking my head I looked around the room, my insides turning and I felt the need to fuck something. Getting up pulling my uncombed hair into a high pony tail and getting in the shower I knew just the person.

I had stopped by a liquor store to get two boxes of Spliterillos strawberry and pineapple flavor and three bottles of Amsterdam Berry, Straight, and peach. I began drinking before I got to jakes place. Knocking on his door with my goodie bags he opened pointed at me with a gun. I was sort of glad I places the small Female semi-automatic pistol behind me. I didn't reach for it. Jake set the gun down and looked at me before pulling me into a hug. I notice he was a bit distressed.

"Jake whats going on?"

"Nothing… I just… Nothing, was sup where's David?"

"Hopefully catching something."

We laughed and he let me enter. That night even though I knew he was going through something and he knew as well, we chilled like best friends watching my favorite Disney movie Aladdin. The coiling inside my stomach tightens and looked over a Jake who was constantly watching me throughout the night. I blushed thinking of what I wanted to do to him, but I was never good at Top. I was always clumsy and needed hands to guide my hips. I let my bangs over my eyes as I leaned towards him pressing our lips softly together.

It was sweet, more passion in it. I lifted myself from my spot and straddle his lap. He tugged on my button down sweater releasing my breast from the front claps bra. I moaned when his cold hands touched them. My nipples peaked and I pressed harder against him grinding and lacing my tongue along his. He wasn't much of an expert when it came to me. I pulled away when his grunted as I bit his tongue. I could always be a bit brutal back myself.

He started to push me away and I slapped him. Shocked by my sudden abuse I glare at him getting up and pointing at his pants.

"Drop them"

He did as told like a little slut. I felt pride in the Dominance I had over him. Stripping myself I switched places with him and spread my legs pointing,

"eat, Slowly. Softly. I'm very sensitive, so watch how you turn your head against me. And go deep with that cute little tongue of yours."

I knew it was mean the way I said it, but I needed release via sexual or not. Who knows I might kill him for the hell of it. _"You wont." _Shut up and leave me alone! _"Fine fine"_ She left.


	8. Chapter Six: Jonathan Crane Scene one

Authors note:

Chapter Six: Jonathan Crane scene one; Part one:

Crane

Monday came and went; I had set up everything within the warehouse, and had my new little pet Jake come along for the ride. After Friday night and the weekend, taking three years of training and forcing them into two days he was about as perfect as I can get him.

"Stay here and hide, I have business to take care of."

Looking over my shades he nodded looking like…. Well me when David told me to do something. I smiles and blew him a kiss as he walked in looking confused, but happy. I hope that he would stay that way. I might even date him once this is over with. "I just want to point out your plans will fail" What are you talking about this is bulletproof. "If you say so love." I mentally glared as I pulled up to the Asylum waiting for Harleen as the first day here. How long has it been since that day? Since I began. A little over half a year now.

When she pulled up I hopped out the car and ran towards her. I was in casual close and she seemed a bit less there every time I seen her.

"Good Morning Harleen."

She smile looking to the side and shook her head.

"Please call me Harley."

"Ok Harley, can I ask you where I can get the time chart."

She seemed a bit more airy thing usual probably hit the Herbal Green for once. I mentally laughed and tilted my head to the side as she dug in her bag.

"I was gunna give it to Msita J, but realized that I need to get a break from him, but what are you doing here? I thought you were suspended for the week."

"oh I am, I'm calming down and being here feels a lot better then it normally would."

I smiled and she nodded her head smiling herself.

"Oh! My wedding date has been set. Would you like to come?"

That hit a bit. I looked at her before shaking my head,

"Can't I'm starting this new book, and would like to finish at least three major chapters."

"Send it to my Email. HarleenQuin " (ß that is fake ,_,)

"Um…sure."

I shook my head and left as she walked in, getting back in the car I drove away I now I need to think of what to do with the rest of the day. Going home and relaxing on my couch Timber meowed and faced my face after jumping on the couch. I smile, my senses coming back to me and I rethought about what I was about to do. If I did it wrong, I could go to jail; but if I did it right… I could move out of town for a few years and come back fresh and new. I grinned and did a little wiggle dance on the couch. Sammy tried to jump on the couch with his fat little self only to fall back off.

Awe.

I helped him up and we watched movies for the rest of the night, eating then going to bed, I had I pretty big day planed.

A day later :o everything comes together or falls apart

I was sitting outside of Arkham looking at my freshly manicured nails and grinning at myself in the mirror. I cut my back lengths hair to a mid shoulder length and dyed it black. Yesterday was a blast, even if I was by myself. I went shopping and even got the kids (my pets) some new toys. Since I wasn't going to be home for a while, I gave Mrs. Bicker the keys to my house and asked to her sit it for me. She looked at me with suspicion.

"Don't go throwing away your life for some nigger girl."

I was taken aback by her comment and she led me towards her kitchen earlier that day.

"I remember when I wanted to kill the man I love. However, when pushed came to shove, I could not pull that trigger. I whooped his ass real good, but I couldn't kill him."

I nodded and shook my head. _I do not love him though, so I can pull that fucking trigger. _I grinned and she kissed my forehead.

"Don't lose yourself in them shadows girl. Only God can help you, with you"

At that moment, I threw away my belief in god. If he was so high and god damn mighty why the fuck and I not happy? If it were _gods_ doing, Then I would live a simple life, in the lifestyle as I had grown accustom too. I glowered as I looked at the wheel and waited for Dr. Arkham to leave then entered the building showing my pass.

"Here too see patient 4469."

"Right, He just went to his room,"

"thank you."

I walked up towards the south wing where the Security section based the wall, passing the new guards with a small. They grinned and waved as I continued towards his room grabbing an all access card. I walked passed it a few time, looking in to make sure he was sleep. Coming back, I opened the door leaving it cracked as he slept with his left arm covering his face. I was so tempted to end his life right there, but no satisfaction would have been given to me. Oh no, he had to suffer. I silently walked over him, I had to be fast and quick.

Taking a deep breath I lunged at him and grabbed his neck, his arm flailed* and I whipped my gun out and bitch slapped him stunning him. He quieted down as his vision blurred and he tried to focus. His eyes connected to mines and he smirked.

"finally come to your senses? Though it is Wednesday, our date is not till to-"

I smacked him again shifting his head the other way and glared at him. I was trying not to shake, but I was angry. He took a calming breath, spit out some blood on his floor, and looked up at him with that damned blank face. I smacked him once more to be sure he was sure that I was not playing.

"Get up and put this one, I pulled the baggy shirt and jeans from my bag that I had on my back and turned around throwing it on him. Turning back around I held the

He grinned and begun to undress from the ugly orange jumpsuit. Coming up behind me he wrapped his arms around me and nuzzled my hair.

"I love the new look."

I elbowed him in the ribs turning around to back hand him with my small gun and he grabbed my wrist glaring down at me.

"Stop. Doing that."

"Move then bitch."

I glared at him, even though I was scared he was use my gun against me. I lowered my head in submission as I walked behind him, holding my gun to his back.

"We have to go out the Rec-room then hit the main lobby, I think the clerk should be on her break so no one will be there."

"Someone planned this well."

Getting outside and pushing him in the car I looked back as Dr. Arkham came back up the drive way. He looked at me as if he knew me, but we only saw each other with my long hair and brown ends. I only had jet-black hair.

"Hello, who are you looking for cutie."

Ew.

I stared at him in silence before walking over to my driver seat and pulling off. He frowned and continued into the office. My cell rang 10 minutes later.

"Jayzmyin are you still coming in tomorrow."

My eye twitch and I knew I could not say no, but I could not let him see my _new_ hairstyle.

"Yes, I'll be there."

Turning towards the main shopping lines, I pulled up towards the wig shop and ended the call glaring at crane making him stay put. He got out and followed me into the wig store. I blushed as I walked over to the clerk and asked to see her back length hair. I would dye the ends brown. She gave me a curly bounce wig and I purchased the dye. I could not help, but notice the little glare staring at Crane as I asked her something. Slamming my hand on the desk, she jumped and looked at me as if she forgot I existed.

"Can I help you?"

She was irritated. My eye twitched as I reached over the desk and pulled her shirt towards him.

"Try not to flirt with your clients' man. You can _die_ like that. "

She took heed to my words and I dragged Cranes arm dragging him out as he grinned like a boy whom mother told off a teacher. I threw the bag in the back of the car and crane turned around. I pulled out my tazer and zapped his ass. He struggled to breathe for a moment sitting down in his chair looking at me as if I was crazy. I grinned and showed him my new weapon.

"Be a good boy and everything will go as planned."

He growled and strapped in as I pulled off to my house, him following me inside and I set to work dying the ends of my the wig hair. It was not part of the plan, but neither was cutting my hair. Shaking my head, I walked back out to see Crane holding my Favorite panda teddy bear.

"Put him down!"

I grabbed him from his hands and looked to see if he was damaged. I did not fight for the damn thing for nothing. Shaking my head I walked towards my room, throwing him uselessly unto the bed and grabbing my over night duffle bag I packet yesterdays evening. Then it clicked. Jake!

Forcing crane from the house and into the car I pulled off stopping by a restaurant picking up some food and driving like a mad woman again.

"You're going to kill us if you do not slow down."

Shaking my head I ignore him, and pulling up the driveway jumping out.

"Grab those bags and come inside."

I walked in and notice it was deathly cold inside.

"Jake? Jake where are you?"

No answer. I became panicky which was not good. I was going to murder Crane, and go out of town with Jake. Where he would live under my foot for me to love and abused as I pleased. At least that _was _the plan.

"Jakey? Mommas home! I have food… sorry I forgot about you."

I tried to sound sweet as crane moved about the open space as if he was a free man. I shook my head and walked towards the back of the room, then checking the open doors. He was gone. Shaking my head, I walked back to see Crane eating his burger and fries. of course I hadn't gotten him anything to eat. I was going to kill him! _It is not going to go as planned… _Hush!

He looked at me as I said hush and I sighed walking over to him grabbing my bag and tearing the paper off my hot burrito biting down as I kept my distance. The silence was nice for a moment after I devoured my favorite food and sipped on my Mountain Dew from its bottle. Shaking my head I grabbed my gun sliding my duffle bag and extra clothes bag to the other side and hand cuffing him to the railing along the wall. IT was late and I had to be at the meeting bright and early so I can play everything off.

"So how long did this plan take you."

"Shut up."

"No I want to know, because your life and career is at stake here."

Throwing a thermo blanket at him and grabbing the other six and two pillows I left for Jake to sleep in. Laying down on the other side, near my weapon bag, I played on my cell phone playing Come on get higher by Matt Nathanson

"I like that song."

"Shut up Crane"


	9. Chapter Seven: Jonathan Crane Scene Two

Authors note: HAHA! I've finished Cranes part! :D Now she is hopeless for the male whom broke her. As Jetta said before. _"so does this mean I killed crane?" _uhh,... _'Don't uhh me female" ,., _lll,.,

Chapter Seven: Jonathan Cranes Scene two: Part two

Scarecrows Syndrome

I went to the meeting the next day with my wig, hoping, and praying that Arkham did not notice me. Knocking on his door and entering his office, he looked up somewhat stressed.

"Oh Jayzmyin, I seen a twin like you, cept she had short black hair. Rather adorable on her part; though your…Woman status had nothing on her childish face."

Duh without glasses and the right clothes, I can pass off as model or my twin. So I have been told. Without further distractions Arkham had gave me three new clients to replace crane. I grinned mentally as he had no idea that his patient was locked tightly in my Warehouse.

"Ms. Newport?"

"Ye-yes sir?"

"I do hope you can get over what he did too you."

Shaking my head and smiling I got up taking the files with me.

"To be honest I barely remember it."

He smiles thought it looks wry. Tilting his head to the side he walked me to the door.

"If it doesn't bother as much, do you mind coffee?"

I looked at him before shaking my head,

"Sorry, I want to look over my new clients and be able to connect with them, by their files before I meet them."

Nodding his head, he sighed and closed the door behind me. I celebrated! It was working! My plan was working! Grinning I turned only to be faced with the devil himself.

"Joker…"

"Loo**_k _**what the cat dragg**_ed_** in…"

I shivered and turned as he held a switchblade to a guard mouth whom seemed to be taking him to his room. I was glad his focus was not on me, but I knew he saw me. I shivered again and ran from the hallways incase he had other things on his mind. I would NEVER dabble with someone so insane. Crane was not insane, in fact his _Far_ from it.

Getting in my car, I threw the files in the passenger seat and pulled off thanking my genius plan to park backwards. I was almost home free. Now I would kill crane leave without Jake who was probably back at his dorm.

I went by to check on Mrs. Bicker who was delighted to see me again and I smiled petting Sammy head and scratching Timber behind his ear. I walked back towards the door.

"Sweets you outta know your Ex came by. He said something about stopping you from doing something reckless."

"Alright Mrs. Bicker."

"Let me warn you again, Do not stray from God."

"I don't believe in him."

She withdrew from her comment, and shook her head.

"You young kids gon' get 'nough dis-favoring God like that."

"With all due respect Mrs. Bicker, he shouldn't have created a Sinful tree, nor made such really stupid man and woman if he didn't want Eve to fall for the serpents Careless Whisper."

She glowered at me before slamming her door in my face. I stared at the door, before turning and walking to my baby Mavorick. Now that I think bout if, I do not even think I thought of 'God' as much. Grabbing my shades from the glove apartment and grinning as I pulled off again, cutting off a taxi driver, and back towards the Warehouse. I stopped for a moment to get another burrito, and chillen as I watched normal people go by smiling with loved ones or Lovers.

It melted my heart to know that this would be a new beginning. Resign, and leave town after they have finish investigating the crime scene. Who would not want to kill Crane? I mean, I hoped he had a love of enemies. My mind drifted off to the batboy. I shivered as I slowed my driving to stop at a red light. What if he found me? _"Please, you're the least of his worries." _I disown you now. _"Wa-what?" _Silence. She was quiet as I pulled up the driveway and got out sipping my strawberry Mountain Dew. Stopping for a moment, I popped the trunk pulling out my second metal bat, in case the clubs got a bit too crazy.

Stepping up I opened up the warehouse expecting Crane to be handcuffed to the railing, but no. Jakey here was setting up the place as if it was a house. My eye twitched, I glared at the nice décor, and knowing that a mid-average wage male could not do this by him. Walking further with my hands stiff and ready to beat anything with it.

"Crane….?"

Nothing, The next moment where like a blink and blur of the eye. I was sprayed in my face with something and Jake yelled Surprise. Screaming, and watching as David burst in shooting Jake in the shoulder, and having Crane knock him out with my bat. I screamed and Crane flung his arm back startled the bat smacking me in the temple knocking me out cold. The last thing I heard was.

"You lied to me! I'm out of here!"

"Shit…"

~(o,3,0)~

Waking up I was bound by rope, but I could more freely like arms lengths apart. It was like a limit restraint. I groaned, and rubbed my forehead pushing back a bang, and whimpering at the swelling in my face. It was not much, but if you knew how my face was, you would see it. Turning my head to the side, I notice David lying on his back blood dried at his temple. He was, stripped of his leather jacket and weapon. I turned to see if my duffle bag of weapons where still there. Gone.

I huffed tears forming, but my refusing to let them fall. I hated crying. It was weak like panicking. That is what grinds my gears. Rolling on my side I slowly crawled towards him.

"David?"

I shook him. For a moment, I wondered how long I had been sleep. His face looked like someone had clawed at it. He had blood on the corner of his lips and his hands look beaten. What had happened? I looked at his face and studied him before noticing he did not have that Bear like sleep. His breathing was off. Panicking again, I quickly checked his pulse expecting him to roar in my face and scare me. _Like old times…._

My world slowed and I did not hear Crane behind me, watching as I unfolded from myself. My plan was not to get him killed. I wanted him to suffer. Watch me live a happy life without him! Not… Not this. Year and something days, I shook the man I loved who hurt me.

"Da-David wake up…"

He did not budge or move and i knew I had fucked up big time. God really hated me didn't he? Jealous, bastard.

"David we should go. Wake up."

"Well, well, now looks like lover boy could control his self; drastically destroying himself to get to you."

I looked from the bangs of my hair and let the tears drop and stream down my face shivering and shuttering as I tried to keep myself strong. Call it instincts, but I _hated _breaking. He was wearing a new makeshift mask from the last I saw. If I saw it at all.

"I told you my obsession can get a bit out of hand" (See Chapter four add-ons)

I shook David more trying to get him to wake up, and protect me. Fix everything like that time in Compton streets. I needed someone to protect me! Crying more I felt my heart break when I was viciously snatched from his body.

"David!"

I screamed louder struggling and punched, kicked Cranes, chest, shoulders, and arms. I must have hit him in the face because he cursed and dropped me unto the floor with the iciest glare I have ever received. I got up and stumbled towards the door, only to hear cranes distant "Noo!" I did not react fast enough for before the actual fear gas got into my system.

**_Fear Gassed.~_**

_"Now now Jayzmyin let's try mountain climbing." _

_I had shaken my head no, because I fear I would fall even though the cord would catch me. Shaking my head no again, the conductor shook his head and went on to the next child. I walked off towards father who was busy talking on his phone and waved me off. Mother was probably out of town again so the event was dull. _

_"Please my daughter would never fail me. She couldn't stand the possibility of me giving the business to her Twin." _

_I glared at the thought. No. She had mother. I was going to take over the families' fortune. In addition, she would hold mothers rep as a great advisor, or therapist. Whatever. I didn't hate her, I just hated that they thought so highly of her. _

_Shaking my head, I turned and walked around my father's guests. Some I knew, others knew me, before I knew me. _

_"You've grown so much sense then." _

_"I love how your eyes sparkle." _

_"Did you know your sister had just started her psychology classes?" _

_I waved them off, and went into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water yawning as the chef slide a mini appetizers plate towards me. I nibbled silently on the buttered crackers and meat. It was simple, yet delicious. _

_"Where is she?" _

_I heard my father not long after I finished my food and looked up as he stormed in glaring with anger. _

_"Tell me why you're failing Pre-calculus?" _

_The news was not new, but that fact that the teacher did not give me a change to improve the grade before going to my father pissed me off._

_"D-dad." _

_"Do you know that if you fail this, you will never be top successor, and for you to just put all this weight on your sisters shoulders. How selfish can you be?"_

_Shaking my head, I felt tears burn and bubble inside._

_"Dad wait… i-" _

_"I'm so disappointed in you."_

_After he said those words, I practically broke. Grabbing a knife, and flinging it at his chest. However, when it hit, he dissolved into nothing. His voice continued to echo, _

_"Failure. I will have no such tolerance in my family."_

_"Pathetic. Like your mother. You should've been more like her." _

_"Why couldn't you been more like your sister? She's perfect." _

_"What a idiot." _

_I screamed grabbing my head, and mother came to view. Her cold brown eyes looking down at me. _

_"I told your father we only needed one. But no, two girls would be the riot of the town." _

_"Look at you. Breaking apart, do you need more therapy with me?" _

_"Honestly I don't know why I didn't just op you off when you came. Not like I needed _two_ little girls running around causing chaos." _

_"Not even perfect like your sister"_

_Then both of them together, my teacher, my sister, family member and office family; they all laughed at me. I curled into a ball as my sister came and smirked over me. She said nothing, just looked and smirked, pointing and laughing. I opened one eye expecting my twin to at least give me encouraging words. She looked at me as if I were nothing. Tears fell and I covered my face. _

_"I hate failing! I never wanted you to find out, she told me she'd wait till I got the grade up. I'm sorry I'm sorry…." _

_I continued to whisper. I was lost in the shadows. Everything went quiet. I looked up to see Crane. He looked down at me probably going to shun me like the others. Sitting up with tears in my eyes I looked up at him from my kneeling spot. _

_"Poor little Jay the world at her feet, pointing a laughing." _

_"no…" _

_"Hush. You need me more than ever now." _

_"I'm going to kill you." _

_"Not if I'm in your fathers place." _

_My eyes widen and he did take on my father form and shape. His dark grey eyes piercing mines and I whimpered lowering my head, I shook my head._

_"I don't need you. I have the business, I have the power. I'm a fucking psychiatrist for heaven's sake!" _

_Fear Gassed over but still under the chemical release:~_

I was laying on my back now, Crane was gone, and I was alone in was better then what I was in before. I was staring into the shadows. It was true. It was not real, just my fear. Just my fear. I chanted within my mind not daring to blink. Something moved out of the corner of my eye. I turned, and behold. A scream ripped from my throat and I struggle to sit up and scoot away. So tall, it was tall, dark. In addition, as it stepped closer to me, it grew insanely hot.

I whimpered as his eyes burned along my face, and body. His red/ yellow mixed eyes, holding dark lust within them dirty things to them. A flick of his wrist binding roped tugged me into the sky. When he opened his mouth, hot murky globe fell and spread over the floor. Centipedes and maggots. They had begun to crawl up the ropes over my skin over my body. I screamed and thrashed the irritancy of bugs on me and how he grinned as he watched him. I shook my head vigorously keeping them from my nose, eyes, mouth, and ears.

Dropping me to the floor, so I can shake and rip the bugs from my body, he let out a dark chuckled that echoed through the room and grabbed my ankle pulling me down and kneeling between my legs.

"How does such a sweet girl, fall into something as messy and chaotic as this?"

I wined as he pulled a needle from behind him. The clear blue liquid bubbled within itself and he pulled another out with red and yellow, the same as his eyes. Trying to push him away by his chest, he only murred and pushed closer to me, letting me know he was in fact stronger than me. _Help me! _I called to Jetta knowing that she would save me if she felt like it. She sighed and shifted within the folds of my mind. _"So you grace me with a name?" _please… _"I'm always cleaning up your messes. I told you it wouldn't work. Where are we?" _I closed my eyes and let out a scream as he stuck my arm with one needle then the other, the murky liquids chorusing through my veins. Jetta jumped and growled. _"Oh hell no" _

_Jettas pov. _

_"Well, well, well, Jonny boy, finally get you meet you in person" _

He looked over me, as I raised my hand and blasted him with a spirit bomb laced over my fingers. Growling he stood mid air as I lifting myself from the ground, discarded Jayzmyins crappy outfit to a short mid-thigh length pure white dress and my wings spread from my back as my halo appeared.

"Well, Jetta banks. I've read so much about you."

_"So you did take the diary?" _

"Oh little jay didn't even know."

I growled my lips curling over my k9's. Bitch was getting into dangerous territory. The serum he gave me Jay had slowed my powers little to none. I had to think fast if I was going to get us out of here. I never did like fighting. Just, protecting. He searched my eyes and my halo started to glow. This made him back up and roar trying to scare me. I smirked.

"What's the matter Crane? Afraid you won't get into heaven?"

I believe I was getting to him. He was still searching my eyes for my fear, but I left them with jay. If he found out my fear, that poor girl would be an empty shell. I appeared before him, my grey eyes burning holes back into him and I leaned up to kiss his cheek. He growled and leered back throwing his head forwards to head butt me. Grabbing my throat, as I was stunned he landed three powering blows to my face. Two punches, one slap.

I cried out, laced my fingers with another spirit blast, and punched his chest. He flew back with a bone-chilling roar and I stood mid-air as my white scythe appeared in my hands. He was lying back in the wall, and a dark chuckled chilled my bones.

"Did I ever tell you I wanted to fuck that pretty little ass of yours?"

I blushed letting out a battle cry as I rushed towards him. He grinned under his hat, and crackled, as his scythe appeared clashing with mines. We blew each other back only to continue to clash at each other till one fell. I felt my heart slow, and jay body wreaked. I cursed shaking my head.

"So the serum is taking effect now huh?"

I looked confused, it should have stopped my powers, not weaken the body. Drawing up a minds window, I notice he was blindly attack Jayzmyin in her dormant. Her fear, turned into multiple and she was screaming and crying out.

"You bastard!" (Dr. MickNugeneedwell. I will beat his ass xD)

"And you're my bitch."

He wrapped one arm around me while I was searching for him, after letting my guard down. His other wrapped around my neck and the image showed us instead of Jayzmyin. He grinned as my blush returned while he let his hot slick tongue trail against my cheek. I shuttered as he gave me 1st degree burn. He chuckled and pressed his length against my ass lightly humping it. I struggled and screamed trying to pry myself from his grasp, to get away from him. My body was growing weaker the closer I was to him. Ripping my scythe from my hands, he let it fall along his. My only protection.

Tilting my head to the side, he sank his hot mouth unto my neck and let his lava like murk fall into the wound. My eyes rolled to the back of my head as I continued to weakly struggle against him. He ripped my gown away from my body and my exposed skin instantly chilled. The only warmth being of his body.

"Enough talk and games. Let's get to the real fun."

I knew what he meant, but I could barely hold my body up, and keep him from prying into my mind. This damn serum in my body, the fight would not last long.

"Scarecrow please…"

I whispered as he hands roamed over my body, pulling and pitching my nipples and teasing my entrance. I could barely move now. I wanted to keep the last barrier around Jayzmyin, but what good of use would it be if she was already drained of her mental health? The mirror stayed before us and he grunted as he pulled his pants down to his ankles. I whimpered and watched as he pushed my face towards the mirror and rand his hot hand down my body.

"You're going to watch me fuck you"

He teased my entrance with his cock and I shivered whimpering softly trying to get away.

"And you're going to love, every single orgasm I bring you."

Black binds wrapped around my neck and wrist pulling me forwards and my ankles apart. Pulling his cock away he lightly trailed his gloved fingers over my wet cunt and I bit back a low moan. He tried to shove the index finger in, but I was to tight. I whimpered and shook my head crying out.

"Fuck… you're tight. Jonny-boys going to be upset once I stretch out these walls slut."

I shuttered.

"You like that don't you little girl? Being called a dirty slut that you are."

I whined as he continued to press his finger intruding my cunny feeling me arched my back and leaning over to lightly trail his lips over my exposed shoulders.

"You're going to enjoy this as much as me."

He growled and leveled his cock towards my cunny and rammed home. I gasped wide eyed open mouth and arched back. He pulled back and thrusted again. I whimpered and yanked on the bonds renewing my passion to get away from him. He smacked my ass and felt me constrict around him with a groan. I whimpered and mewled as he continued to ravish my cunny with brutal thrusts. His large hand grabbing my halo and tugging it back. I arched more giving him full and total control of my body and cunt.

Every nerve was on fire. Every thrust felt like he was in my gut. I was so tight it damn near ripped me in two. Seconds, minutes, hours, went by as he continued to fuck me. One moment he was fast and rough, tugging my hair in a brutal fit. Always biting, always scratching, smacking. Next thing, he was softly, gentle timid thrusts. Sensual kisses upon my shoulders, to sooth the painful; bites he had just did. This man was insane. I was crazy for wanted more. Anticipating his next move; wanting his next move.

"Cumming again Jetta? Or is it Jay this time?"

How did he know which one was which? He taunted as I squirted on his cock and my last strongest orgasm squirming and blushing as he slapped my ass bringing an unexpected orgasm to close in. I passed out quickly afterwards

**_Gas-fear ends:~_** :o

Jayzmyins pov.

Crane continued to pound into me, waking me up with a brutal smack and a bit to my neck. He grabbed my hair arching my back to plow deeper.

"I'm going to paint your walls with my, cum now."

And, just as he said, he came within my cunny, bathing it with his cum making me twitch breaking into my mind, and comforting me. I whined shaking my head and twisting my shoulder blades to the point I felt they would pop off, just to get away from him. Have you ever seen broken armed zombie run? Yeeeea, nigga. Sighing as he held my waist and palming my back, the dark room fading and I wake on the ground with crane over me clothed and extremely wet.

My eyes widen, but my lips were sealed shook slightly and raised an arm to pull myself away from him. Crane Grinned widen as he grabbed my ankle with a powerful grip pulling me back under him and I raised my arms shuttering. I have not felt this way since I fucked with David. Shaking my head, I mentally scream. I was not going to le-

"I love that dark glint in those damn eyes."

I looked up at him silently coming back from a small thought. I should have killed him. _Jetta? Jetta will you talk to me? What happened? Was it…?_

Nothing; _Jetta answer me. _

Crane crooked his neck into my shoulder and bite softly after picking me up by my wrist.

"The fear gas works wonderful. Who knew your male-pet would have slums connections? Or be part of the mafia?"

"What?"

"Well, Well, Well, I thought _you_ wasn't interested in her that what. You even _specifically _said it was nothing _serious _Sac-face_._"

Joker stood at the door, with a grin and dark daring eyes. Crane shoved me behind him and frowned.

"What do you want _Jack_."

He licked his lips and his eyes wondered to me who was behind him, I flinched and clung to Crane burying my face into his shoulder. I knew his eyes wondered to the body, and then back to Crane.

"Play Dead lands without me now?"

Crane was slowly moving over to a table, I following him with my face in his shirt, trying not to draw much attention to myself. Jack, I felt so much better then calling him by his code name. Or fake name. Whatever, I want to go home. Thinking about it, I do not believe I said that in a while.

"My affairs are of no concern of yours Clown. Leave now, and go fuck with your bat."

"To early, mines disappeared. Women."

Crane growled and grabbed a case like vial and spraying jack in his face and stepping back, I moved out of the way as Joker rubbed his face, and stared at crane for a moment. In this moment I could feel the psychopathic aura flow from his body, I stood a good 6ft away, and watched as Joker picked up a chair and begins to beat Crane with it. My eyes widen, and I winced silently biting my bottom lip holding my hand up, only to stop myself. When jack was done, Crane looked peaceful that he was unconscious; I don't think crane or crow was prepared for that beating. Joker eyes landed on me and I flinched again shaking my head raising my hands up in surrender.

He slandered over me as if he was the coolest man alive and observed me from his victory circle. I felt like property. Frowning, I glared at him, which made him stop before me and lick his lips testing my sanity aura. I strayed from him and his opened his hand, I was hesitant.

"Take my Fucking Hand."

Quickly taking it he pulled me into a short embrace that I was terrified of. I knew I was about to die when he wrapped his arms around me. Probably to smoother me within his chest. That's a…pretty cool way to die. Looking at cranes unconscious body; part of me wanted him to be dead. The other part wished to repair and clean him. Joker pulled away and gave me a video cam recorder. I looked down In confusion and he pointed to the play button.

I clicked it.

"Jayzmyin, if you're listening and or watching to this, say goodbye to your old self. By the time you wake up you will be a completely _Different_ Girl. Love Mista J"

I looked up only to see Jokers fist connect to my face. My resistance/endurance gaining more and I stumbled back falling to my ass holding my face. What was up with the woman abuse man? He let a few chuckles escape before mumbling,

"Tough bitch"

Than landing a kick to my face silencing my consciousness. I slumped against the floor hearing Joker crackle

"A whole different _Dolliiee"_


	10. Chapter eight: Joker Scene one Part One

Authors note: Haha! I've started jokers Scene one part one :D Hopefully its all mean and gory as it should be. I mean why is the joker being nice to a _female?_ Hell the man kills _children_ for pete sake! XD So With out any further a due. I do hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did. Sorry for the lack of Words D: I didn't want to be To detailed, but I didn't want my audience to feel safe around the Joker. ;P WARNING SEXUAL CONTENT, BLOOD AND GORE. KIDS UNDER 15 SHOULD NOT BE READIN DIS :O I CAN GET INTO TROUBLE! HEFFERS :I

.Chapter eight

Jokers Scene One; Part One: Sick twisted smiles

"What **does** it take?"

I had been silent since I awoken in an old mildew infested room; no windows, no light, half a bed that was dirty, one sticky, itchy cover. I would not look at him, though he would always grab my face and force me to stare him in the eyes.

"Wha**_t_** will it ta**k**e?"

He put emphasis on his T and K. I kept my gaze dull. I had not heard from Jetta; yet I could sense her mumbling something in the dark depts of my mind. Jack turned to leave me again. Though I was not sure if he knew that I called him jack now. Leaning against the wall; how long had it been? Thinking back, it's been about four days straight without food or water. I gave up asking what for when he would only claimed, "Protecting you". I watched my life slip before my fingers when he grabbed the door,

"Wait..."

My throat was dry from dehydration. My mind, body clearing over the aches and pains, brought by the fear gas. After the previous events, with David and Crane, I knew I would never be the same. I got my Ex killed. I was not sure if I was sane or not. Moreover, what was worse! Jetta probably dealing with 4x times what I'm going through. I wanted her to comfort me. I wanted to comfort her. I wanted to go home. Having Joker come in was never in the plan. I rubbed my face and knew Jack was still in the room. I could feel his psychopath aura. It was duller then when we were with Crane; less effective.

"What are you talking about?"

This was more words said in over the 96-hour period I have seen him. He grinned and licked his lips strolling over to him grabbing my chin with his left hand and giving it a firm squeeze.

"That; That pretty _silly_ little mind of your**s**; I want to know what **_possessed _**you to kidna**p** Crane, and not kill him on poin**t**?"

I shook my head weakly trying to free myself, but his grip only tighten and I winced as tears clouded the corner of my eyes. I listened to him end his words, noticing the sly way he talked. It was maddening.

"Wh-what are you talking about. I didn't kidnap him."

His face fell and he growled grabbing my face with both hands making me stare directly into his eyes.

"Are you _lying_ to me Doll-face? Do you understand I _Hate_ liars."

"You lie."

He shook my head, wiggling my body under me, as I reached him to balance myself on his arms.

"No, No, No. I tell little _white _lies."

"You're** mad**"

He leaned back and let a howl of laughter pulling out his switchblade. His eyes gleaming that insane look Crane held when we were in sessions. I flinched and tried to move away, but the wall held me. There.

"There's…a _very_ thin line between, _ma**d**_and _insani**ty**_."

"And where do you stand?"

He looked at him with his eyebrow raised and, for a spilt moment, I looked death in the eyes. I've never feared someone so…

"_I_ stand at the never end. Way in the back watching others _fal**l"**_

Insane.

"You stand in the back where _no one_ can see you? That doesn't sound much like someone who _loves_ attention."

His lip twitched and he backhanded me, I cried out holding my face and looking down quietly. Joker tilted his head to the side and growled. Turning sharply on his heels he turned away and walked out. This always gave me time to think about how I would get out of this. I could not drastically leave; no. I knew he would chase me. He would find a way to grab me and forceful destroy me. Yes, I had to the side find away to get his attention somewhere else.

Pushing myself up, judging by the shadow of the room, and the light outside, it was pass ten 'o'clock. I wondered if Arkham knew two of his top Murders were missing? Shaking my head and leaning against the wall, I swallowed dry spit. Fuck. I wouldn't last much longer if-

"Eat this."

Joker has slide a tray of mush towards me, and I bubbled. I grimaced and shook my head.

"**Eat** the fucking **_food_**!"

I turned my nose in the air and shook my head again. What I didn't expect was for him to come over grab my nose and force four to five spoonfuls down my throat. Coughing and choking on the thick hazard and fatal food, I quickly vomited and threw up everything. Dry heaving until my body gave up and I fell beside the mess I had made. I whimpered softly and Joker grabbed my shoulder pulling me away and frowning.

"now what will I do with you? A mess and won't even eat. Ya'kno back in Arkham you get penalty files for not eating puddin."

"Don't call me that."

I whispered my mouth tasting the grey fum within my mouth and my eyes watering. Joker shook his head mumbling to himself as he looked at the mess then at me. Shaking his head he turned, then did an about-face turning back towards me shaking his head grabbing me by my shoulder and hauling me up like a sac of potatoes. I whimpered my stomach already fighting with itself dragging out the rest of the Gray fum from my stomach and he tilted me away from his body letting me expel another case of fum. I'd rather starve then go through this.

Finally when my world stopped spinning and the taste was barely in my mouth, I leaned back and he continued to haul me from the room into a hotter room. I whimpered and he gave me a bottle of water. Holding the Airhead in my hands and looking up with so much appreciation, it hurt me to think that he was still an enemy. Downing the bottle and crushing it against my mouth, he watched in amazement.

"Ya'kno for a…_black _women, you haven't plead for your release or to let you go."

Thinking about it, I knew begging would just turn him on. Or worse; piss him off. I couldn't take that change. My three years of bondages told me so. Then again, I lived for this kind of stuff right?

"_African American; _Thank you."

"Whatever. Ups you go"

He pulled me towards black belted cuffed ropes that lead to the roof, Struggling with the little power the water gave me, Joker had to place his blade between my lips to calm me down and shut me up.

"Now, you're gunna be a good little _bondage bunny_ and place your hands between these ropes so I can _distribute _your _punishment._"

"Punishment for what? You act like you _own _me."

His grin widens and his eyes darken as he also pulled out a black blindfold.

"Can we get started? This is making me oh so very _hard."_

For emphasis, he pressed his cock along my thigh and rubbed against me as a dog would. I shuttered in disgust. No way would I even attempt to become submissive for this piece of trash. Growling I twirled quickly slapping the blade from his hand and then 360ing to slap him. I was not sure if I made it to the door, but he roared and pushed me far faster than my weak body would have gone and I crash knocking myself on the door wall. I was still conscious, but more willing to get help from Joker then I expected.

Him pulling me up to the roped holding my wrist still until he secured one, then the other. I had to arche my back toes pointing to the floor and flex my calf muscles. Ugh. Fumbling myself I tried to stay up. Joke was excitedly buzzing around me, then walking behind to place the blindfold over me. I gasped and was returned to darkness. Not because I was unconscious either.

"Please.. Be careful.."

I whimpered and shaking, however trying to conceal my fear of dying. I did not want to fall so hard. Nothing heard, but the light crackle of fire. Tilting my head to the side and wheezing I listened for his ragged footsteps. Nothing. Wiggling and testing the strength of my bonds. The ceiling creeks and groaned, but did not budge. Tilting my head, I stood in defeat.

Moments, later, Joker was groping my breast and touching me. First, they started out as gentle pokes or a soft cup. Then it changes more aggressively to my breast cupping my kitty. I would arch and moan when he cupped my kitty. Groaning in my ear he rubbing his cock against my arse, and wiggled my body against the ropes. The cuffs dug into my skin and I whimpered, turning my head to where he would stand, only for him to move in front of me places a wet kiss upon my mouth. Pulling away the first couple of times, this continued until I was beyond turned on.

"_Please…_"

I whimpered.

"_Please_ aah… _What _Doll face?"

"Please _fuck_ **me**."

"Oh?"

"Daddy _please_"

I was beyond not begging; hell, I would lick this man's shoe if he told me too. Just to feel in inside of me. Everything changes when _it is_ inside. Everything. I could hear the twisted smile within his voice,

"You can call me, Mista J."

"_Mista Jay_"

He was brainwashing me and I had not even notice. The hazy lust set in my green eyes and my cunny was drooling for her next meat. I wiggled and stretched out towards him with my body.

"Do-don't you _want_ me? Don't you want to touch my body?"

He said nothing, but continued to tease and taunt my body as if it was just another countless whore. Shaking my head and groaning softly when his fingers softly trail across my cunny, I whimpered again.

"Please take me _Mista Jay_ please."

He backed away from me and I I whined cursing and pulling on the cuffs. I needed to put out this thirst or.. .at least, pounce upon him and _rape_ him. That thought made me laugh and I giggled softly.

"Whats so funny before the main punch line?"

I did not understand until I felt something against my thigh. The most excruciating pain I have ever encountered was when I had my heart broken. It burned. However, not as hot at my upper thigh. I screeched bloody murder. The smell of burning flesh hit my nose and for moment, I have thought of the taboo.

Joker would never go that far as to _eat _a human right?

He moved the flame from my body and the cool air hit me making me scream and holler more. Moving down and slowly rub around the wound he lightly tailed his lips against the wound. Slow sensual. I felt he was doing this to _protect me_. Shuttering I felt him move back then Bam! The blade stuck into my side with energetic hands curving and pulling my skin from its natural place. I screamed louder than the metal against me. Pulling away, I could feel my blood drain and trail down my leg. Crying more, I knew he would not protect me. People who want to protect do not harm those they are protecting. I should know.

When I thought it was over after he pulled the knife free. He left; Blood draining and skin festering. The door opened, and closed, and a shuffle off. Thinking I was alone, relaxing my calves, and trying to regain life into my arms, it caught me off guard. The searing pain of metal against meat, and the strong sense of burning flesh. I wailed and screamed through the night. The rest was more of a blur after the second searing.

I could not have a proper thought, nor could I breathe without if going straight to my leg. I did not know when I passed out, all I know is that Joker was crackle every time he touched my leg and I jumped screeching like a banshee.

Jokers pov.

Little Miss hide and seek, thought she could get away from me. Shaking my head as she swayed side to side, passed out after I dug my finger into my famous O. Oh yum. Perfect; just fucking _perfect. _Turning I walked out the room, thinking I should take her down, but had to eat something myself. Walking down the hall with my hands tucked In my pants suit, I grinned too see Jonny boy sitting at the table a bottle Seagram, and holding his head.

"Well Well, Jonny boy, how long had you been here?"

"Since you begun to torture _my pet._"

"I wouldn't call her _your_ pet. She was just _begging_ to be fucked by my not to long ago."

He flung the bottle at me and I let out a whooping laughter. This caused him to growl and lunge at me. I let him tackle me to the ground punching my face. The pain excited me more. I just could not _wait_ to see what _Doll_ would do to me. My cock hardens and I had to push this gay lord from me. Frowning he got up smoothing his hair back and going back down the hall where I let her lay. Alternatively, stand, whatever. My stomach ground and the bottle downed itself on the ground until a few swigs was left.

Boy this would be rather interesting* I thought as I pulled out Chinese food from the microwave.


	11. Authors note :o!

Authors Blaaah

Me: Soooo ?

You: What?

Me: How do you like the story so far?

You: Ehhh

Jetta: Just be nice to the girl, you know she's deprived ,.,

You: ,-, The fuck does that deal with me for?

Jetta: You _are_ reading this right?

Me: Yea right?

Jetta: Shut up Jayme

Me: But D:

Jetta: Crane!

Me: -hushes-

Jetta: Anyways, So, you like it?

You: Im thinking you can add a bit Mary sue? That last scene scared me.

Jetta: Well I'll let her know

Me: :D

Jetta: -,~,- She needs and ego and backbone.

You: oooh, everything makes scene now o,.,o

Me: -nods- Wait I have a backbone :T

Jetta: -Pokes her side-

me: -Laughs uncontrollably.-

Jetta: And you have a backbone?

Me: o,3,o -wiggles jelleh like body- Dontcha wish ya body was boneless like meh?

You: e,.,o you exist why?!

Me: :3 I piss people off, by biting them, then leaving :o

...

Authors note: :D

So, Did ya like really?:D Ima keep writing. Um the rest of the chapters are sole on, my imagination. Erm, No Joker will not love me. No I will not let Crane have me. Yes, everything deal with sexual content, blood, gore, killings, and deaths. Yes, I will probably fall in love. And yes, I will be admitted into Arkham Asylum.

Any questions?

Suggestions?

Love note?

Kisses? :D

Pie -,u,- Yes. Pie.

ps... BITCHES LOVE CANONS! :O


	12. Chapter nine: Jokers Scene two Part two

Authors note: Happy gobble gobble day :D Eatting like the fat ass I have XD Oh gosh, um Not much for these scene, it seems hot and spicy, but not as much. Wiggle wiggle. :D Are you as excited as I am? -Smashing face with candy yams- Bomb. _Will you just get on with it. No one likes your crappy story. ,., _I like my crappy story ,.,

Chapter nine

Jokers Scene two; Part two: Jokers _madness_

I had awoken on a warm bed. Clean, I could tell by the Gain freshness, and Tide pillows. I forgot about anything and everything nuzzling against the pillows. Lying on my stomach, I grinned happily, happy to be alone; happy to be free from any _Madness. _Stretching out I stuffed my face into a pillow and let out a blood-curling scream.

My leg. Per say, my _thigh._

Everything came rushing back and I stared into the wall before, gazing at my life. Where I was, who was I with? My hand gently ran over the tender flesh making me whimper, and moan at the same time. Oh, pain. I lightly dug my finger against the wound tracing it, and pushing it up. I could not help it. I had begun to wiggle. David knew what it meant when I started to wiggle. It was a silent sign of me wanting _it_.

I missed him.

David I mean. Even though he cheated on me, I did not know how long. Even though he had TPE relationship like he wanted. I still loved him. Lightly tensing my leg, I winced and rolled on my right side. It seems the Joker had claimed me. Trailing the wound more openly now, I did not feel anyone else near me until someone moved, and got out the bed turning on the light. I groaned, and covered my eyes. Someone else ground, and wrapped his arm loosely around my waist, drooping his hand so he could slightly cup my ass. I shivered, and pushed back against him.

Crane stood with his button down shirt and boxers. I glared at him, but wanted him to embrace me in his arms. He was the reason I was now alone. Who knows? Maybe my ownership goes to the highest bidder. So the person I was pushing against must be- slightly turning my head, I notice green hair.

Joker.

"You're up. Good. Let me look at that leg."

Crane grumbled grumpily, and pulled the cotton covers away from me. I shivered when the air touched my exposed skin. I did not notice I was comfortable naked. He grabbed my ankle, and dragged me half away off the bed and turned me on my left side again. I winced with his roughness, but took a keen liking to it. Turning my nose in the air a clenched my teeth as he gently ran his fingers over the entire wound.

"Do you know what it says?"

I shook my head and looked at him with wide eyes. I felt like a child.

"No."

"JoKeRz"

The name was clear and I tilted my head to the side, looking at it. There it was from upper thigh down to my knee, not crossing over to damage it, but it looked like he was getting _fancy_ with my skin. I shuttered, and looked away as Crane walked over to a draw, then opened another door exiting the room.

"Do you like it?"

Joker awakening sounding like a child whom made his mother a gift, he sat up and pulled me between his legs. I had to shift so I would not grind against my leg. I let him nuzzle my frazzled, un-kept, and glad I cut it shoulder length hair. Yawning I leaned back against him feeling comfortable, but said nothing about it. Crane came back, and grabbed my ankle pulling me away from him, glaring at me, then Joker.

"This may hurt a bit. Then again, what more pain could you go through this fine night?"

So it was still the same forth day? Go figure.

Yawning again, I stared at him with dull green eyes. The thought of golden eyes staring down at me as he rammed his...

"David!"

I flinched and let out a slight pant as Crane applied a green gel like liquid against my leg. The canvas was afire, and I could not paint the right picture. Crane stopped, and glared up at me. I flinched, and resumed being quiet. Oh ...gosh… I wanted David back. Tears spilled silently, I knew Joker knew, but did not care. I continued to blink as the tears spilled from the corner of my from my face. I rubbed my face from the tears, and Crane came back with gauze wrap.

I tilted my head to the side, and leaned over to stare at Joker. Would he crack a joke like _normal_ clowns? Just then frowning at his face, he opened a pitch black eye, and grinned at me. I flinched as Crane lifted up my left leg stretching the skin, and wrapping the bandage tight as I kepted my leg there. He had me bend my knee so I was able to freely walk with a brace like cast. I looked back at him, and he growled at the plea in my eyes.

"Why do you keep staring at me like that?"

"Think of it as mid-night session."

His eye twitched, and a dark smirk appeared on his face. Jetta groaned and crossed her legs blushing while holding her face. I looked about her and she put her hand in front of my view. _"Scarecrow..."_ turned my nose at him, and lowered my leg to adjust on the bed. As far as I know, I am single. With a-

"Where's Jake?"

Crane looked up as if a light bulb went off in his head and shrugged his shoulders.

"He ran off after getting shot by lover-boy."

"I wouldn't blame him."

I stated drily thinking about his kids, and yawning slightly. Crane took this, and walked over to turn off the light walking back and lifting me as if I weight 120"

"Bish if you don't put me down, strugglen, and ish."

It was a short embrace, but I was skeptical. Why was Jetta acting so weird? Like shy me. Me. Here I am now, telling dis boy 'er to put me down. Blinking at with way my norm inner voice sound, I scooted halfway closer to Joker, whom turned his back to me. Huffing, and glaring at his frame, Crane smacked my leg, and I punched Jokers back. He grunted, and turned around. I wiggled towards the end of the bed quickly as his elbow tried to land on my face. _HA! Miss me bitch!_ I victory praised, until Jack grabbed my hair, and tugged me back up.

Cuffing my wrist above the bed Crane waiting until he finished while staring at my breast, and lightly poking the side. I blushed now aware of my nudist state, and glared at Joker.

"Bro…Bro… Haven't you done enough?"

"I'm pretty sure I can _Rape_ you and you still would wan**t **_uhh_ more."

Frowning a light blush caressed my cheeks, and I turned my head to stare at Crane whom poked my breast. I did not know how to feel about that. When he did it again, I watch it swiggle and ripple. It was awkward watching my body, and I snapped at him.

"Stop that."

"Shush it."

I growled, and averted my eyes, blushing more as his index and thump circled and toyed with my nipples. Wiggling I pressed the back of my leg against the bed to hard and cried out as I felt it tear open slightly. The thin line of blood rushed through the Gauze bandage. I nuzzled into my shoulder and begun to lightly gnaw on my skin drooling at the fourth maybe 10th degree burns upon my flesh. They wanted to be-known; practically wanted attention. I did not give into the itch though. I was good at that.

Crane took to nuzzling my breast as Jack resumed his cold shoulder, making me want to touch him. At least comfort him. Nobody could be that cold. Call it a woman's thing, but we always for the Emo. Wiggling away from Crane towards Jack, I whined.

"Let me goo."

Crane cupped my kitty, and Jetta squealed forcing herself to main mind. She has never been so aggressive to get out before. I wailed, and thrashed my head as she took over turning her body attention towards Crane.

"_Scarecrow_."

He grinned, and shook his head taking a tentive lick at my nipple. I shuttered, and blinking as she moved our body towards him growling and pulling at the cuffs.

"_Take these off." _

"Hrm.. There wouldn't be any fun would there?"

"_Darling, when I get through with you tonight. You'll have peters great sex night face." _

He looked at her me… wait. _Jetta... Gosh, stop this. "**I cannot you have to suffer this. This is Phustion Haaa!"**__I just do not want watch you. No, ew, MY TEACHER REMEMBER?! _

Jettas pov.

I knew she was going to be upset however, my lustful taste for this bastard took over. He smirked, and I could not really understand the glint in his eyes. I leaned away and blushed lowering my lids and glowering at him with anticipation, _Hey remember David? "**Hush child."**_ I bit my lip I groaned tilting my legs towards him. He pushed my legs to the side having me huff as he pushed my thighs into my stomach.

"_Gentle, now…_"

I paid no mind to the fiend behind me biting my lip, and trying to nuzzle Crane who was obviously going nuts on my nip. I panting, and growled when he continued to tease without biting me. Of course, I was not going to get nasty with the predicament I was in.

"_Daddy…" _

I purred as he pulled away to leave bite marks around the lighter area. Jumping when he flicked my innie-circle, and then biting my nip making me cry out and arch my back. I squirm my insides stirring and I was left mewling. Green eyes clouding over with grey dust, I whined more and tilted towards him.

"_You're trying to bring out the heat in me Scrow, Come out and play." _

**_Do not tempt me Doll. _**

"_I love tampering with dark things." _

He growled, and I knew I was poking at him. Crane lashed out, and reminded me of my leg laying his arm directly on the piece of Art. I found it rather creative, in a way.

**_Whelp, can't do much right now. You are injured. _**

**"**_Technically she's injured. Sedate me. Now!" _

Moving his head towards my neck and wrapping his arms around my waist leaving me to hold back tears and a hungry cunny.

"_Well starve me why don't you? That's why Jayzmyin fawks with clown boy."_

He smacked my ass and Joker just about had it with our silent mind fucks. I looked back at him and glared as the opened the door fully clothed and slammed it. Crane gave a relieved sigh and reached across the bed to grab the key. Listening to the chaotic laughter as he walked down the hall,

"I'll uhh… be back before **_Dawn_**."

With another whooping laughter, he slammed the last door shut. Crane looked towards the door, in darkness.

"Bastard took the key."

"_Does this mean you can fawk me now?"_

KABLUEWEAH !

The warehouse began to explode. Or shake, rubble tumbled over us, and Crane leaned over me, shielding the rubble and sawdust. I whined slightly shielding my face in his chest as he breathed over me. The mood clearly lost in the moment. I shook my head, and looked up at him whom steadies his breath. I could almost feel his heart beat against my breast. Still he moved over once everything settles. I tilted my head up and looked at the bent, broken metal and wood. The cuff easily slide from them, and I moved my arms in front of me still cuffed.

"_what now?"_

"We leave."

"What about the clown?"

He got up and grabbed his slacks pulling his own jacket over him and looking at my nakedness. I blushed and covered my breast with my arms, and my elbows covering my cunny, as I sat up and crossed my ankles.

"Do you honestly care about that _clown?_"

Shaking my head I looking around and saw a large shirt. The pain in my leg didn't do much, but I could feel the skin, pull and tug apart from itself. More thin red lines pierced the pure dainty white cloth. I felt that dark shadow in my heart leached at the sight. Rolling on my side and preventing my leg from stretching out to much. I was on my stomach with a bent leg and a stretching on displaying my assets towards Crane. I didn't feel him behind me, till he grabbed my bent and pulled it from under me, the tear in my leg felt and I screamed pushing my face into the pillow of the bed.

"You can't baby your wound. Stretch it out and pervert it from healing the wrong way."

His voice cold as he through the shirt over my back covering my ass and sobbing shoulders. I gathered as much sense as I could, before pushing myself up on my hands, and leaning back to sit up properly. He was right. Brushing the tears from my face, I groaned as he turned and grabbed the jelly and gauze wrap.

"Let's change your bandages before we leave."

Pushing my forehead back without care, I landing on my back with a huff as he unwrapping my thigh. I tilted my head to properly get a good look at it. My eyebrow twitched and I got a good look at what the bastard had done to me. Dammit, He branded me.

"What did the SonOfABitch do to me?"

Crane kneeled and looked closely at it, his face paling, but him keeping his jaw set tightly make reading his thoughts impossible.

"Well, he branded, and cut you."

It was simple, but thinking back to the moment, the flash back of my crying face, nose running and my pleas for him to let me go or just kill me. I shuttered and the entire wound throbbed. Taking a calming breath as Crane applied the Jelly Gel, and smoothed it over the tears. I grunted as the burning sensation upon the ripped parts took over my left leg. I squeezed my hands together and watched Crane whom, stared contently at my leg as he wrapped it. Now it was just my upper thigh, and he lugged me up, by the chain of the cuffs. I winced at the surge around my wrist.

"Can you be a little gentler?"

His hand lightly caressed my cheek, before giving sweet aggressive pats. I huffed as he wrapped the shirt tighter around me. Me using my girl knowledge to move the arms, have him loop them, so it was like a strapless dress. I grinned as he button up the shirt and tugged me forwards. We walked out the room, down the hall and back into the living room. So we were still in my Hut. I mentally victory praised and crane walked over to the dress pulling the duffle back from its hiding place. Moving over by him seemingly harmless, I grabbed a baton and whacked him across the shoulders, hitting the pressure point on his neck as he crumpled to the floor.

It was smooth and quick, I knew he would be upset, but I was not here to stay nor, play. I had to get these cuffs off and find Jake. Rolling Crane over and kissing his cheek, I left him a sweet little note.

_Off to play, do not wait up. _

Moving towards the door, in a hobble like way holding the slightly empty duffle bag and looking outside. _Freedom._ I walked outside towards the car, forgetting the keys and setting the bag down to walk back inside, avoiding the rocks, and wincing at the pebbles in my feet. Dusting my feet off Mavoricks side, I threw the keys into the car clumsily and started up. I heard Crane roar and pulled off.

Looking at him from my review mirror, he pulled out a gun and shot at the back of my window, bursting the glass causing glass to shuffle over my head. I swerved slightly. The thrill of Mavoricks drift caused me to dampen the shirt under me. I was shot at! I crackled wildly as I pulled unto the main streets driving like a _mad _woman. The early morning, told me it was Thanksgiving. Oh, yes. I guess I had to check on my babies. Maybe eat a little something. I pulling in front of Mrs. Bicker and notice something was off. It seemed more hallow.

Knocking on the door, Mrs. Bicker answered quietly, looking out her door through a slight crack.

"What _you_ want girl?"

"Can I see my babies."

I must have looked at mess, staring at myself through the shallow window of her door. She huffed and unlocked her door fully, moving to the side and letting me. The TV was off, and I found that odd. Then it hit me. Mr. Bicker.

"Is he…?"

"Three days ago. It was short cremation."

I felt so sad and sorry for her. Then I remember what happened to me and shifted as my hands were cuffed in front of me.

"Need some help?"

"Gran-Gran."

"_Mrs. Bicker_ to you child; Aint no Satan worshiper gone call me family."

I felt the lump in my throat and bowed my head as grief washed over me. I clawed at my hands biting my bottom lip and keeping the tears back.

"Lord, child. Yo Mumma shoulda took better care of you other then _money problems_ Steered you wrong with the young David boy, and now look at you. Who you done been with now?"

"Now, Mrs. Bicker you know I Aint into non that sleepin stuff."

"Yea yea, Gimmie dem hands of yours."

She had a small needle like metal rod and a half flat screw driver. Kneeling she picked and prodding the lock on one of the cuff then the other. Soon I was rubbing my wrist as she struggle to get up. I tried to help her, but she swatted my hands away.

"You hungry."

"Yes Ma'am."

We sat in silence and she was able to give me one of her old dresses. It looks so old and baggy on me, I knew I had to go home. Looking up from my plate of Mac and cheese, ham, turkey, dressing, Cranberry sauce, ribs, greens, biscuits, and the three sides of pumpkin pie, sweet potato pie, and Pecan pie. I ate half the plate and stared on dessert while she got up to clear the and put away the food. She asked nothing of the bandage on my leg, only making sure I had a safety kit she prepares.

"Now, you gon tell me what you been up to or not?"

"What you mean Ma'am"

"Don't act no foo with me little girl. You been missing for some days now. Ya baws came and looked for you worried as heel. Aint no one seen yo Ex around his work place. Whats going girl?"

I knew I couldn't tell her anything, but her soft brown eyes harden and bored into me. I turned my head and shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know I was with my friend Jake."

"You lying in mah house as well. Get on now. Get out."

I felt heartbroken. She was putting me out for a good reason, but I needed someone till I found Jake. Getting up I walked into the room, were Sammy and Timber laid. Waking them up and grabbing Sammys leash.

"Now what you doing that for? Nahh leave them kids here 'til you get yo life together girl."

I looked down at her huffing in angry and turning my head. Sammy whined as I walked off towards the door.

"_I'll be back_"

I growled and slammed the door behind me getting my car and pulling off towards my house. New clothes check in and pull out. I could not stay in Gotham. I had to leave.

The day was short. Dr. Arkham thought Joker or Crane had got to me and praised that I wanted to resign and pull out when I gave him the sappy speech of me not feeling safe after I came to found out both Crane and Joker had escape.

"Good thing too, who knows what they would've did to you if either or had go to you."

I smiled meekly. If only he knew. Waving I pulled off thinking about how he said Joker scrambled Harleens mind to the point where she fell in love with him and broke him out after the ending of her wedding. What had happen with that? Why was he? I rubbed my face slamming on the breaks as a bitch cut me off and pulled off faster. I did not like that. Pulling off towards her speeding past her 'till I got on the in front of her. Them slamming on the breaks. She panicked and slammed on her flipping her car face first. I let a small crackle ripple over my chest as I speed off from the scene.


	13. Chapter Ten: Jayzmyins Conflict

Authors note: Ok So the back ground ish complete. _hopefully_ you'll understand, Jayzmyin a bit more. _hopefully_ I get more readers. _Hopefully,_ you'll find me on /MrzJokers. :D Or WattPadd/MrzJoker or Here xD MrzJoker

Name: MrzJoker! :D

**Chapter Ten: Going away. **

**Jayzmyins Conflict with Jetta **

"Welcome to Tokio Burrito Shack, World of the best burritos; Can I take your order?"

"Hii yes, can I get a corniasada burrito, extra cheese, sour cream, and no hot spicy stuff. Oh a side of fries, and a mountain dew soda please."

"Sorry ma'am we don't have mountain dew here."

"Ok, mix Strawberry soda, with Sprite, and a bit of Root Beer please."

"Oh 30 minutes, 6.50$"

"Done."

I stood with shades on, it has been a good week since I seen the Joker or Crane. I knew Crane was probably looking for me. I have known Jack to be causing chaos around town. I had to be very careful to avoid him. Cinnyiia was coming out to see me, and I would be moving soon. I thought of taking a mini break to get out of the city, but something stopped me at the airport. Shaking my head, I could not figure it out. My leg was healing nicely, I in another week maybe two, was going to get it tatted. Clean it up a little; make it look like a big _Joke_.

When my order arrive I thought about sitting in my car to eat and feel comfortable with music, then seen a black van pull up towards Mavoricks side. I could not tell, but they rolled down the whine and through a paper on the windshield. Glaring and tilting my head I knew I would have to drop my baby off somewhere safe. Now that I think about it. Knowing I did not know much resources. Glaring as it pulled off and starting to walk towards my car forgetting about my burrito and soda. I ran into someone, but brushed him off.

"Aren't you going to say excusing me?"

"In a Gotdamn minute you didn't see what I saw."

I growled not turning around, and grabbing the slip of paper before the wind kicked in. Gotdamn, Mother Nature. Looking over the orange sheet of paper, and glaring I turned back away only to be forced back as the white van speed past me full speed. I blinked as my life drained in mere moments.

"Watch where you're fucking going Dammit!"

I looked at the 'Hero' whom stood about 6'3 over me with dark bronze eyes; wearing a baggy grey sweater, and dark jeans that covered majority of his shoes. Blinking up with my own watery Emerald eyes I mumbled softly,

"Thanks."

"So what was that about?"

Only an hour after what happened. People looked around before shrugging it off and going about their life. That shows you how cold the world really is. Glaring at the half eaten fries, and almost gone burrito, I shifted my eyes towards the tall male whom refused to leave me. I stared at him silently his, bronze eyes boring into mines trying to get answers. I kept a good poker face.

"So you don't talk unless… provoked violently?"

That made me smile. Shaking my head, I let my hair fall into my face giving me a reason to push it out the way.

"I…lost trust it people much."

"Family issues. Natural dysfunctional family, with other provocations."

"Bitch I will kill you."

My face blank emotionless with large amount of alarm within my voice. He sat back, and smirked lifting his arms over his head and shrugging his broad shoulders. I hated how she smirked. I just wanted to slap him or at least throw a fry at him. Shaking my head, getting up his face fall and he caught my hand.

"Hey.. I was just saying. Women of your…_kind_ tend to come off from bad HizStory. Get it?"

"The pun, Ha"

It was a genuine giggle in a long time. He seemed dazed for a moment, and smiled at my bright side.

"So there is a pretty smile behind poker faces!"

"Who said there wasn't?"

"Oh, I didn't but I meant… uhh."

I grinned as he stammered. Sue me for taking hold of your uncomfortable-ness. It was my comfort control.

"I'm poking you. But I gotta go."

"When can I see you again?"

"Who asked those fucking questions? Hey, I don't believe in fairytales."

"Then live in a fantasy with me?"

"Oh, but I can't."

He smirked, and bowed his head.

"Then princess, with further due, shall I walk you to your pumpkin car?"

"Are you refer to Cinderella?"

"Cinderellie."

"Your weird."

"Real chicks tend to like it."

I was at my car with my soda, and moved his arm over my hood and me. I felt little under him as his eyes bored into my with that hard gaze.

"You still haven't _Apologize_ to me."

I growled at how he slurred the word Apology. Turning my head I unlocked my car and tilted my head to the side.

"I mean, what are you so tall for? You can look down for the little people. What it was I like a midget? You'd punt me."

His grinned widen like a hungry predator. I shuttered and slide into my driver seat while he closed the door making sure I knew his eyes never left my face.

"I will see you soon _Princess._"

"You make it sound like you're the Joker."

"Oh, but I know."

I looked at him, trying not the let the concern burn my eyes, and turned Mavorick on. Rolling down my window partially, I tried to sound as threaten as possible.

"You… um… I will still _kill_ you if _fawk_ with me."

I had looked down during the sentence, but finished with a hard glare. He would not let his show, but I knew I got to him. Leaning down unexpectedly he bruised his lips close to my ear, making me tingle and shutter.

"_I will see you again indeed princes_s_." _

I rolled my window up as he pulled away with a heart-fluttering chuckle and pulled off into traffic still cutting off a taxi man. He honked his horn as I watched him stand there in my revue mirror then shaking my head making a quick left. Fucked that I was not taking any chances of the _beast_ following me. I was already scared and he did not really threaten me with much. **_I will see you indeed princess_**_. Sounds fake._

_Why are you so fuckin scared? I mean I can expect that from me, but dayum, you would have gotten yo ass beat. _"Shut up, you have no idea what his psychotic aura was radiating. _Oh so even though _IM STUCK IN HERE_ you're out there being me. _"I only wanted Scarecrow…" _Bitch should stay hidden. I knew I should've left yo ass in the box. What the hell did I need for you? _I had just about had enough of Jayzmyins fucking mouth and set her to Flashback Reply.

**_~.Flash back reply.~_**

"Jayzmyin, will you please come on? We have to go for you party. Where's your sister?"

Shrugging my shoulder, I looked about my room, 13 years old. Yay, Finally! I was happy, grinned as I grabbed my headphones IPod, and Mytouch2 cell phone From T-mobile. It was the first phone I kept up with and loved from the very beginning. Mom waited patiently and tilted her head at me before walking down the hall towards Jeyzieka's room. I exited my room closing my door with my calendar on my outside and crossing off out birthday.

I wore simple skintight fade-able blue hue jeans with my signature black clothes personally sown unto the sides giving me enough room to place a Marionette lace up in the back. It took me a good day in a half since I had everything prepared. These were not meant to be played in. Just wore cutely. Placing a black/white bow between my hair and bangs, covering the left side of my face and green eyes and straitening my button down open shirt over a Faded Gir shirt. I was the only one thought that the genetics were fake, and we were _robots_ genetically made. Of course, my _Twin_ said that that was un-grateful towards our grandparents whom died on the day were born.

Mom smiling as She opened up the door and bighting up the room with her light chestnut hair that was already past her butt. I never resented that my hair did not grow as fast as hers did, but it was close, about around my shoulders. My hair natural black I notice I would get a few brown ends at the end of mines. Looking down at my Black and white Pf-Plyers and setting my head phones over my left ear I looked at her full outfit. She wore a simple flowy shirt stripped pink and white, with black and pink dotted tights, sandals. A white/black stripped bow place neatly in her long chestnut hair, pushing her hair from her face that she curled in the back.

Frowning I looked back towards the front door and heard fathers keys jingle. He came in with a bright smile upon his face.

"Hows my 13th year scholars doing?"

I smiles greatly and ran towards him hugging his side happily and shrugging my shoulders.

"Oh, but the day just started. Poppa."

He smiled and kissed my forehead as Mum and Jeyzieka walked over, mum in a elegant sweat suit and tennis shoes and dad in fresh sweatpants, sandals, and a loose over logo shirt. We all walked out, Mum, Dad, Sis, then me. I did not mind being last, I got to lock up and Secure the palace. However, it was only a four-bed room house, living room, den, bathroom in each room, and a large backyard, with little space in the front, garage, large kitchen, and patio on the side. It was still home; My _Palace. _

Stepping off the steps and missing one I fell face first crushing my Dr. Dre beats. My eyes never watered up so freely as I looked at the broken blue head pieces. Zieka my nickname for her came over and helped me up dusting me off. I huffed and looked down as she quietly hugged my side. My nose was a bit scraped and mum blew up over it.

"I mean how fuckin clumsy can you be? Four fucking steps; Come on now."

"Mum, it was an Accident, I can't be perfect."

I snapped back at her, glaring as she did me. Sissy nudged my shoulder and I looked at her sad, blue puppy eyes. Shaking my head, I lifted my head up at mother whom reached to slap me. Tilting my head to the side, I did not cry, not did I let the anger and hate consume me. I drew a blank face as Zieka gave me her Ear buds and I played Get out alive by Three day grace. Day pretended nothing happened and got in the car silently. I could not put his hands on her, He always told me, she would send him to jail for a long time.

Shaking my head mom turned and got in the car, staring at ahead, before her phone rang, and she begun cackling in that damn voice of hers. Shaking my head, I drifted off only for sis pulled the ear bud and whisper in my ear.

_"Stop fucking things up and making her angry, I have to deal with that shit ya'kno?" _

I was not effected until I understood, why she was with mom so much. She did not like when mom was angry, but I hated how she was fake to father. I mean, Shifting uncomfortable in my seat, mom tilted her head towards father whom drove with a blank face down the roads. I wasn't sure were we was going, but it didn't seem it was a short ride.

"Daddy where are we going?"

"To yer Aunts house. She got the surprise for you?"

"Can you tell me what it is? I don't care much for the Surprise."

"Then it wouldn't be a Surprise to me."

I looked at my twin, and glowered at her; she tilted her head to the side and looked out the window. I faded from her a bit, and turn to look out my window, behind mom. The song 'The fighter' played by Gym Class Heros. My eyes drifted to dad and I wondered what it would be like if my parents split up. Mum could take Jezzy. Dad and I would move from hotel to hotel creating the Empire he's so fond of creating. I love the idea of the Business on the move. It made great cash.

"I hope you enjoy your day."

Dad a mumbled tiredly looking through the revue mirror and smiled at me. That moment I looked up and screamed, as the large truck I seen across the four-way road did not slow or stop. Father having 30 years of experienced driving in his prime 40th age, swerved to the side, and then a sharp left pulling out the way with little to no time, the truck only clipping the back of the four doors Family Jeep. Stopping on the side, he got out and cursing and looking at the head lights on mothers my half. Jezzy looking terrified and mom got out to yell at father, whom glared at her ready to strike, but did not.

He went back to the driver side, and got in waiting on mom whom stood with her hands on her hips then got in. The rest of the way was in silence.

"Hey puddins!"

"Aunt Beira!"

Jezzy got out as a kid would run to give her a hug and a kiss; I slowly took my time looking at the large house and fancy things. Butler Ryan was at the door with a fair smile upon his face, and Maid Fraya stood beside him just as happy. I smiled as I stood behind my twin when Aunt looked up smiling wryly.

"Jeyzieka how are you cupcake?"

"Jayzmyin Aunt B, That's Jeyzieka there."

She looked up with a frown. Aunt stared off for a moment looking at her sister whom held her hand on her hip next poppa.

"I told you to switch their names. It doesn't suit her none."

"Shut up Beiraleal"

Mother pushed pasted her and us, going inside and snipping at the butler to get her a drink. Having the house cleaner take her purse to the living room where she would watch TV and drive until she passed out. Father went outside towards the patio and thought about it,

"Where's Ken'Dric?"

"In the back playing with the dogs."

"How many now?"

"Thirty seven."

I walked towards the back, aunt called to me down the hall,

"Venus is in the game room; Genesis is in her room"

Jezzy caught my hand pulling me over,

"Try not to let her get to you? You know it's possible."

"If its pop sickle it's possible."

She smiled, at me and I grinned turning towards the game room anyways. Waving at a few fellow family members, she cared about. Then entered Venus room with a high pitch giggle and scream

"Hey girl where's that weird twin of yours. Did my mum get your names wrong?"

"As natural, um she went to Genesis room.

Three games later and a burst from mother, Genesis, and me were down after a brief encounter with my mother. He threw this arm over my shoulder and he walked towards the dining room, mother walking casually beside me, and him. Twin looked at me with disappointment, Fuck her muteness, and fuck her in general. "_It was your last minute ass. Surprise, all of us runt." _Her eyes clouded over, and I stopped making Genesis continue to walk forwards without me. Turning in confusion, I looked down and shook my head.

"Don't say that with your eyes Jezzy-bell. I'm not a runt. The doctor said I would be perfectly normal."

"Please. In formation said you would die within a week."

"But I'm still here bitch, got a problem?"

"Oh please, come brutal strength I wouldn't _dream_ on it, As far as the intelligence side you know who'll run the business."

"Oh you told mother you're fucking yet?"

She stared at with wide eyes and I pulled up her files on MyTouch2 and showing her the saved data.

"Your little princess likes _old _men at that."

Father walking by Jeyzieka to hold her, Her turning swiftly stabbing him in his side making him roar and pushing her down from the chair knocking her head against the old 30th century redwood dining table. Mother didn't scream as aunt and a few other family members did. It angered me and looking at the window behind her as she stood staring at me. It was enough space and I just took a go for it. Running and jumping side ways, kicking my mother square in the chest watching in what felt like amazing slow motion falling, her facial expression as she exited the house.

I landed on my arm breaking that and stifling a bone-curling scream. Genesis was already on the phone, him being sixteen quiet, and calming explaining the situation.

"_Yea, she just ninja kicked her mother out the door. Jayzmyin Antoinette Marionette and Jeyziekia Marionette Antoinette. Yes they're twins. Yes both parents are harmed and one Is believed dead_"

"Of course the _Marionette Twins_ would be the ones to _crash_ their own birthday."

Afterwards Father was taken to the hospital; mother broke her neck and her spinal cord, nearly killing her. My twin and I had to split up, her going off to boarding school, which I advise them to switch us and let _Me_ go, _No_ she went and tore a hole in my heart, by taking mother with her. Mother divorcing father and taking half the cash, leaving me to have more focus on me, and my ever so perfecting grades. I was to be perfect, stay perfect that way I am _perfect_ or close to it.

I grew tired of expecting more expectations and continued to Just Do It. There was nothing more for me to do. When Jezzy-bell tried to call me to keep up to date. I would give her mild conversation. Mom had nothing to do with me, giving me the sum of my birthday within cash. We never said to long near each other, or we would eat at each other with snippy comments and other remarks to get under each other skin.

Sixteen.

That's the last that I saw my family, before getting in Mavorick, my birthday present, leaving a message telling father not to look for me. I would further educate myself with wondering books and people.

It worked. For a good three years, when I finished a online school class getting both GED and other requirements, moving into the Gotham slums, with a few buddies off mines. Jake and Ralph. Ralph had OD on Cocaine after a sudden party. Jake and I took it harder. Cinnyiia was met, and we move in together. That fell away after I caught her a bit to close with my boyfriend. Her helping me with the relationship. That ended when he did cheat on my with Kaygen a partner in Biology class.

I fell more towards my BA granted the last 3 months, then fell into psychology with another friend, Darla. That is where everything went downhill.

**_Flash back over.~_**

Jetta had gotten us home and she fell asleep in the bedroom on her stomach arms tucked under her. IT was weird watching her sleep in my body me not being there. Shaking my head hair it ruffles up and I lean against the wall crossing my arms over my chest and tipping my head. My eyes drifted from her sleeping body… well mines and I shook my head leaning against the wall more for sleep.

Sleep came easy, until Jetta begun to scream in her sleep. Opening up my eyes, I screamed, my mouth covered by tape, my arms and hands being bent and strangled in a males grasp. I whined and glares thrusting myself in every possible direction, the smell of gasoline and blood tainted my nose.

"Well hello_ beAutiful."_

_Joker! _

Struggling more I tried to punch him, and he howled with excitement. I stared with complete fear.

"See I got this _idea_. Since you are so _easily _approachable; let us give a reason for people to _stare_"


	14. Chatper Eleven Sweet Twisted Smiles

Authors note: Ok So the back ground ish complete. H_opefully_ you'll understand a bit more. _hopefully_ I get more readers. H_opefully,_ you'll find me on Quotev/MrzJokers. :D Or WattPadd/MrzJoker or Here xD MrzJoker

**Chapter Eleven: **

**Sick twisted smiles and Damnable minds **

I was stuck within Jokers lair, not mines, but _his_ actual lair. I was tired up against a chair, my clothes being taken off by him. It is as if he had no boundary issues. Moreover, did not mind crossing them. I had been waiting in the large bloodstain room when he enters. What more could he have down to me? Glaring at him as he ripped the tape from my mouth leaving me with a red mark across my face and tear glinted eyes.

"Joker let me go? Haven't you done enough in my life? What more could you possibly want?"

"Oh, _nothing _of course, just _wanting_ you to be the most perfect _Dolliiee_ you can be."

"I don't _want _to be a _Dolliiee_"

"Oh! But of course you do!"

"No I don't! I _want_ to be left alone. I _want_ Jonathan Crane dead. I _want_ my life back!"

Joker stood for a moment and looked down at me, before backhanding me with the back of his gun. I knew damage was bad by him and stifled a loud cry. My face swelling up over my cheek and I tilted my head to the side. Joker slid the gun between my lips, shoving the pipe down my throat making my gag, and drool over the sheath. He stared at me, with a violent gleam within his eye and pulled the gun free. I coughed, and shook my head taking In fresh breaths of air.

He grabbed my hair, and pressed his scared cheek on the side of mines. I was not prepared for his smooth slide of his blade across my left cheek, then the right. It happened to fast. Tears filled and fled my eyes, I let out a wicked mangled scream shaking my head from the blade. He let my face go, cutting the roped, that held me and backed away as I clawed and scratched at my face. The blood spualing* along with tears and I flung my head back howling. My tongue swaying with the metallic murky blood.

Falling against the wall and holding my head with my hands, I thought of it as a dream. A big horrible dream. (Marionette should begin along those lines. Idk :I)

"Jezzy-bell!"

I howled, and Jack through a thing of thread at my head, and slid a needle by my hand.

"If you...Ah... Do not want to end up dying form blood lost, I advise you sow up your act. Get it?"

He let another menacing howl and I shook my head my vision blurred from the lost and fell against the wall passing out.

Jokers Pov.

Jack tched and looked over her body, the blood still pouring blood from those delicious cheeks. I figured it was that one dimple. Well, not anymore. Nevertheless, _someone_ had to sow that gorgeous little face of hers. Grabbing the needled, trying to focus my eyes on the small whole and penetrating needle, grabbing her head propping her body up with the tilt of her neck. Grinning I stared before she died. At least she was not supposing to just _yet. _

After two hours of pricking and prodding, I clipped the ends of her face leaning back against the wall, her waking up, two-four times with my accidental gum damage. Oh well, try and SnapCrack a quick one, you never know what you expect. Sliding back making myself more comfortable against the wall, her blood on my clothes, and dripping down my back. I grinned down at her licking and nibbling down at her poorly half do not stitched cheeks. She whimpered, and tugged her head away biting her bottom lip.

"Oh Doll?"

She turned her head pushing her arms in front of her ducking her head as if to push me away. My grinned widens even more. This has not hurt in a long time. Grabbing her chin and forcing her to look at me, her face

"I never thought such ah Dawl like you, you ever be caught in my tangle of webs."

"Preffering teffs tew ah piter?" (Referring you to a spider?)

That sound of a salivating mouth, with blood on the corners of her split cheeks. They do not always come out this perfect. Blinking I stare at her forgetting she was laying on me, her eyes flashing open and she quickly squinted at me. She was so damn beauitful. I… Glowering at her, I wiggled her body around, unbuttoning my vest, then shirt, lastly my pants. Her face brushing against my chest each movement, her letting out brief grunts and whines.

Setting her body nuzzled against my boxer thighs and watching as her mind blank out through her eyes and I sat up tugging her body close, arm slanted up to massage her shoulder. She sighed, tilted her head up leaning her head weight upon her chin and letting me fondle her. My dick hardens as she drooled through her cheeks and from the corner of her mouth.

Reaching under her feeling her natural wetness, I flicked her clit and felt her buck against my waist. Purring in her ear,

"Still want me to _fuck _you?"

I looked dead in her eyes and watched that sweet sanity gleam fade off, and was replaced with the sparkle of dynamite. She smashed her face against mines, despite the pain she was in she dug her tongue into my mouth, making my taste her aftermath metallic blood, with a hint of steak burrito. I grinned and grabbed her wrist as they ventured bravely across my chest and around my stomach.

Jayzmyins pov.

I growled and rushed my hands away from his pushing his back against the wall, him grunting as his head hit the back of the wall. Grabbing his cock and placing him at my wetted entrance pushing him in and grunting out, paralyzing myself for the moment. He took his grabbing my hips, and bouncing me, my sudden Dominant rush be over-ride once it slipped it stretching my walls. Fisting a handful of my hair he grinned against my neck licking up the salt drenched skin. I let out a incoherent noise, and he bounced me repeatedly on his cock.

"My, my, did not you have _control_ for a moment?"

I let out another noise as he thrusted upwards, my face burning and tears sliding down my cheeks burning the wound and stitches. Pushing at his chest he kept a firm hand on my hip, and hair tugging backwards making me clench around him. Grunting his self he panted within my ear, turning me on more, making my mind go blank.

"O-oh _Mista Jay_"

I moaned out thrusting my head back and leaning forwards as my climax rushed through out my body drenching his cock and balls. I panted and bit my lip as he pushed me on my back, running his fingers along his brand-manship.

"Truly beautiful."

Pulling out, and twirling his finger around, I shook my head no and he smacked my ass. I wiggled away and rolled over to get away, while he just grabbed my ankle, scraping my knees along the asphalt ground. Positioning himself at my entrance and grabbing my hips, with a squeak he pushed himself into my core and tug me back. I wheezed eyed air and stared level to level with my sister.

Jeyzieka.

"_look at you, being fucked all over the world." _

You're wrong…

"_How am I? Mother knew you'd be a **Slut.**_**"**

**Bitch please, you don't understand what I'd been through! **

"_You never talked to me."_

He grunted and smacked my arse making me squeal an come over his cock crying out his name.

I had… I tried! Fuck.. oh…

I moaned loudly forgetting my sister, forgetting my friends and family. Especially myself. He grinned over me, reaching up to pull my hair arching my back, taking a dementive bite and lick at the shell of my ear.

"Cumming on my cock feels _nice _right?"

"_Y-yes Mista jay." _

"You want to feel like this _forever_ right?"

"_Ye-yes Daddy…" _

He thrusted roughly making me wheeze and cry out,

"What was that?"

_"Mista Jay! I meant Mista Jay!" _

Wrapping a free hand around my throat he continuously pounded into my cunny, and squeezed my neck. I contracted around him tightly letting out my last cry of passion. Feeling his body tense and his movements ridged.

"_You _will always **answer **to Me_. _You _belong_ by my side. Regardless of your silly little _normal_ life before."

Every thrust went deeper and deeper into my body. I reached out trying to tug away letting out a crying plea.

"You must understand. I am a very _complicated _man. I need _moral _support. Though… "

He grunted feeling himself about to cum within my walls.

"I can't say I'm _proud_ of how much _chaos _I've caused you. I just could not _stand_ to let Sac-Face have such a pretty Subpup like you. "

He squeezed my throat making me grunt and cum on his cock once more shuttering and shaking as I milked his cock for his semen panting out and pushing back against him. His cum warming my body from within inside out. Leaning forwards giving my arched back enough time to relax before I was tensed muscles and snap at him. He pulled his softening cock back and leaned against the wall. I turned around collected my breath leaning up to kiss him.

His tongue attacked mines and I leaned him away from the wall to use enough force pushing him back with a punch to his jaw, knocking him out instantly. Panting I got up, and grabbed his large button down shirt and grabbing his baggy purple suit pants. Walking out the door, into a chilly hallway, looking down one hall then turning the opposite, I went towards the cold instead of away. Gotta start some place. When I got close a faint light and low TV. Walking outside I notice two pigtail and tilted my head to the side.

"Harleen?"

She jumped and let out a cry turning to shoot at me with a gun. I dodged that falling to the floor and rolling over. Blinking as my hands cover my head, and I lay in fetal position tilted my head back.

"Shhhhh, I knocked him out."

"Oh… um… "

She blushed and glared at me, then stared sadly at my face, and came over to grip my cheeks. I know it was unintentional to cause the pain the shock through my body, but he gentle kissed my forehead.

"I kno puddin said sumthin' 'bout _carving_ faces…neva.."

She broke off and sobbed into my shoulder. I stared at the wall behind her, the tears filling, but me refusing to fall. "_So what do we do now?" _I am not sure… "_I miss him…" _Who? "_David." _Snorting I shook my head and push Harleen from me. Getting up with dazed vision, and a broken mind, I let out a wicked roar. She shook, and scoots back and I looked down at her with a slight frown.

"Don't… Do not _Fear me… _Fear that damned _man _of yours."

Judgment clouded over her static blue eyes. She lowered her head, her pigtails falling forwards, the Jester suit upon her frame. Why could I get that? Glaring at her, she raised her head and glowered at me.

"I do _Fear_ him, what makes me think _now _that he's _done_ that to you"

She gestured to my face. I'm glad I hadn't gotten a really good look at myself. She blushed again and turned running into the hallways opening a door and coming back with a Swede dark purple hat.

"H'er that'll make it looks a bit more cooler."

"You got a white feather?"

She looked at me in confusion and I shook my head waving it off.

"Quick get me a long sweater, and a scarf."

"We don't have that, but I think Mista jay got a trench coat."

"Go get it. Now!"

"Hey, don't be so bossy. I already get 'nough from the Geza himself."

I looked at her, and waited patiently, eyes glazed over, with a plot and plan, upon the situation. She comes back with the large over groan coat. It had a hood that was bigger than mines, and would play a great part in covering my face. Shrugging it on, and her helping me find the door, I turned to her,

"Got any weapons?"

She ran and came back with a small black backpack.

"That has, tazer, mini semi-automatic, Knife, one grenade, some powder for escape, and one baton."

"Why do you have this?"

"Mista jay got a room full of other things, if you want."

There was a thud, and rumbling in the back. The night was cold and I turned quickly running down the pathway after securing the backpack unto me.

3rd person pov.

Harleen, tilted her head and turned around closing the door, turning towards the scary movie TV. Jumping back on the couch, pulling the cover over me and pretending to shiver, and puddins tumbled and rampaged through the hall.

"Where is she?"

I jerked my head and pretend to be startled by his presents, and his cold brown eyes caught mines, making me feel little under his gaze. He tumbled towards me, with a crazed look in his eyes, a glint of blade within his hand, and him pressing the knife within my mouth.

"I'm no**_T_** going to ask again. _Harleen_."

Harleen, Harley as he preferred to be call _now_. However, to put Dr. Newport through that, for no reason at that, she expected him to only _love her_.

"What makes her so special right now huh?"

His face went blank then; he punched her plunging the knife within her side and getting up with furious kicks to her side and ribcage. When he finishes beating me, he smooths his hair back, and pulled my face towards his our nose touched.

"Now that we've done our little _Punishment_. When I get back, be _nice_ and _clean _So Daddy and figure out what to do with you, after you _clear disappointed him."_

Harley stared up her pupils shrinking as she stared, beaten and bloodied by his hands, yet she worried about disappointed him. Joker standing up and dropping her head to the floor as she stared at the wall contemplating her life.

"Don't wait up."

Jayzmyins pov.

After three fights, one knife fight and a cut arm, I finally Reign deadly falling into the mob and mafia click. Know knew the _clown_ was smart enough to hide behind the Mob place. They will get busted before he did, and all he had to do was change warehouses. This shows you, you gotta stay ahead of your enemies. My mind switching from one thought to another.

"Now, I'm going to need a bit of help finding a certain man."

Clearly the bigger males wasn't having that a female was bossing them around. Then again they didn't see my face.

"What man are we talking about?"

"He goes, by the name a Crane."

"What?"

I fumbled hesitating, this giving the bigger males advancement towards me, only to back up once they seen the gun in my hands. I shot one in the heart making him back up in fear. The gun giving me more power then necessary and I shot another at another foot.

"I wouldn't advise you to fuck with me. I don't mind killing as you see."

It was my first kill however, something inside me, knew I had not given a fuck. Grinning; wincing, and  
grinning some more under the hood. I loved life, and how it was looking for me.

"What about Scrow?"

"Scarecrow?"

"Ah yes! That name"

My body beings to heat u, breaking the sexual boundary of danger, and well sex chucking softly I turn towards the male him spoke.

"Where are his ware-abouts?"

"Well… I do not really know. He gave orders to drop some of his crap at another wearhouse, just on the outskirts of slums Villie."

_That clear bastard. _

Smacking my lips I leaned back and stared at them for a moment, under my hood. I would need money and security so a few of these hounds should help. Grinned I devised a simple plan for money.

"Who wants to be a billionaire?"

They looked interested some had walked off, and shook their heads, muttering life and death threats.

"Well, then, how about we rob three houses in three hours?"

"What are you getting at?"

"Oh I'm sure, there's plenty of cash to keep up hidden for a good 5-6 years."

Their eyes lit up like little children in a candy store, and I knew I had them hook. Thinking back, I knew just the right houses, in the higher grounds. Beverlyns, Cathadores, and the Grandgenz. Scratching my head with the gun, it firing the metal burning the side of my head and me yelping pointing at another shoot it again, him dropping dead. Well that left four out of the five and they stared at me with a whole new fear.

"Yo-you sure you know how to use that thing?"

Turning promptly on my heels and giggling softly.

"Of _course_ I'm able to handle this cute little ninja gun. Savoring the feel of warmth as I stepped outside leading towards the on of the large black Vans. I love the burgundy flames on the side, and decided to let my anger out on the car. Shoot at the side doors and giving it creativity.

"Stop, Woah wait! What are you doing."

The hood had come off after my sudden anger fart and I stared at with electric green eyes and a mangled face with poor stitching. They backed up face dropping. The large would with grey pepper hair come up to me. I flinched back and pressed the hot gun to his throat. His arms wrapped around me in a hug. Wow. I glowered not letting tears fall and shot him in the throat, his blood spraying over me, but him falling with a slight crooked smile upon his face. Staring down at him, I looked at the others. Three, I make four I had to do a little work big deal.

"Get in the car, we gotta go pay Scrow a little visit."

Pulling the hoody over my face again. I kneeled, and closed Peppers eyes and shook my head. Call me happy trigger. Waiting until one of the goons opened the door I got in the back seat and let the others get in.

"Scarecrow right?"

"Oh but of _course." _

He pulled off driving down the train and rocky road; I leaned against the wall with my gun ready, even though I highly doubted they would try me now. The guys chattered among the rest of them, which was three, leaving me to my own thoughts. Leaning my head back I relaxed, the Slums was on the other side of Gotham if I was right. My face hurt, and I was still in after math of sex. Say I'd give crane a little go around before I went and did whatever. Shaking my head and sighing I opened my eyes and glowered at the goons whom looked back at me. Pointing the gun back at them, I really needed a vacation.


	15. Chapter Twelve: Midnight kisses N Day

Authors note: Ok So the back ground ish complete. H_opefully_ you'll understand a bit more. _hopefully_ I get more readers. H_opefully,_ you'll find me on Quotev/MrzJokers. :D Or WattPadd/MrzJokerz or Here xD MrzJokers

**Chapter Twelve: **

**Midnight kisses and Day time penalties **

We arrived at the warehouse in a little over an hour, I did not mind, the rest of my twitching mind, kept me from killing these people. Getting opening the door and pushing a fat goon out, I made them line up and inspected them. 5'9, 5'8, and 5'9. Great heights; well bulked and easily to maneuver around and easily heavy duty brand guys.

"What are your talents?"

"Engineer"

"Technology"

"Weapons."

Nodding my head.

"No**_T_** bad more not bad at all."

I giggled and turned to walk down the familiar part of the road. Whistling slightly, I tried to unlock the

Door, when I did not budge, I then begin to bang on madly.

"Open up the door Scrow. We have you surrounded!"

There was nothing, and I looked towards the middle, 5'8.

"Hey Ima call you pepper in dedication to that one guy I killed."

He looked confused and nodded, stepping forwards when I beckoned him, closer.

"Break the door down."

"What? How?"

"I don't care _how_ just break the door down."

He looked perplexed by my methods and shook his head banging his shoulder against the door making it creak and groan, at the irritance of his attack. I stood back and played with my gun aiming it at his moving back then back towards the door.

"Move you useless runt."

He moved and his shoulders slumped in disappointment. I shot the key hole of the door and Wal-la! Kazamz it opens. Grinning I stepped through the shadowed warehouse, and called out.

"_Scrow_? Babe… We need to talk _hun_."

"Wait you're dating this sicko?"

"Hush Simba. Daddy I'm _Hoooooome_"

"You've been with _him?"_

"Not _intentional_."

The lights came on, Crane stood at the doors hallway, bags under his puppy like face, I could not help the leaching flame within my body. My face hurt-ed so much from _grinning_, and I did not have the guts to pull my hood back. Me stepping over the warm rug with my filthy feet noticing my toes he shook his head walking back into the hallways. I looked back at the goons.

"Stick around; we might have a place to lay our heads tonight. In the morning or at Dawn, we move."

"What do we do about the door?"

"Fix it stupid's."

They nodded, I walked down the hall where Crane had gone, pulling off the small backpack, and feeling my stomach rumbled. God how long has it been since I had a burrito? Shaking my head I walked into the open door ready to explain my situation when I ran dead smack into a backhand. Tumbling to the floor screeching loudly I held my burning face feeling, the stitches slip and rip through my face. Crane kneeled over me after I spit a good glass cups worth of blood, and pulled the hoody from my head. Thankfully, my hair covered my face as tears streamed down burning the now opened cut.

"Look at me."

Shaking my head, he kicked me in the side lumerously (Lumer-Oh-Shit-Really: Oh shyt, he is breaking ribs and ish. Someone should stop him. _I started to get brutal. Had to liven things up xD_) Screaming out I put my hands in front trying not to let him do more damage than I already have.

"St-SHOP!"

He looked down confused and I lifted my head blood tickling my neck and my eyes watering more. Staring into his eyes as he gasped stepping back and staring wide eyes at the bloody mess, the tears hadn't stopped, and I turned away covering my face. _I am not a Monster. Do not look at me with those damn eyes_. He walked up to me kneeling, and grasped my face; I could not stop the tears even though they caused more pain then necessary. He held my head, and softly pressed his lips against my forehead, pulling me up to stand with him as his arms wrapped tightly around my waist grabbing my ass. I groaned and pulled away, my face burning and mouth starting to drobble.

"Ow ee uah" (Sow me up)

"What."

I glowered at him, and shyly pressed my hand to my chin keeping my mouth from falling open and him getting the idea, panicking making me feel nervous. I stepped back now deadly intent clicking that he was coming towards me with a needle.

"zasp… ate…."

He treaded the needle and looked down at me, and my facial expression changed while I stared into his eyes happily. Him leading me to a desk chair and sitting me down after hosting it up to height, and tilting my head back with his index and middle finger. I starting to look away when he commented,

"Don't look at anything but me. Keep your eyes on minds."

Blinking dreamily towards him, in his haze of voice, I didn't look away and smiled more.

"Don't smile. You will be stitched that way."

I frowned.

"Think of a blank neutral face. Interrogation style."

I did and he started, lifting the skin of my cheeks sewing them back neatly and making the split ends look and feel more in place. Grunting when he poked my gums and spitting up blood into my hands then pouring it unto my lap. Crane watched that with a bit of concern, and a hint of lust within his eyes as he started the other cheeks. After my fifth hand cup and blood bath, Crane tilted my neck up and swiped his pale skin over my dried blood throat, then to my breast.

"You need a bath."

"Shawer prafared."

A darker glint shot through his eyes and I smiled coyly taking to being a mute as I was when I was 13. He smiled, and wrapped and arm around my waist pulling me up in a dancing motion twirling us skillfully towards the door on the opposite side of the room. My mind click over and I tripped and tumbled over his feet making our forehead smash and me screaming at the top of my lungs.

**(Oooooooh o,3,o)**

_"So you've done it." _

And what do I care?

"_you should care… look at your mothers soulless eyes." _

You never even _knew_ her.

"_I suppose, but its just the start of it all. Whom will you kill next?" _

Looking down at mother's corpse and tilting my head to the side. A little of her night meds, and simple tip down the stairs; Wakes me up, and bam,

"Daddy!"

Father rushed from his room, a robe barely tied around his waist his brown eyes panicking. That made me frown, and I let out a sobbed,

"Da-daddy I didn't mean to startle her… I just needed to talk to her."

Tears formed in my eyes, and I stood waiting for him to come by my and look, he went around turning on the lights staring at me in my xbox360 pants and green Oscar the Grouch shirt with his middle finger and a blunt. I stared at him before moving towards the phone clearly shaken and startled. **Giggles~**"_I won't tell if you won't."_ Sh-shut up. Shut up! I can play this off. Another giggle through my mind. Am I going to be dealing with you a lot more? "_You will." _I shook my head grabbing the phone and dialing 911. Father nodded still panicked rushing down stairs tripping slightly, but regaining his footing and rushing down to her body turning on the lights.

"Los Angeles 346 West Apree St. 43900, the um… right street. Last street."

"How old are you?"

"16 Sir."

"Well ,you're handling this very well, now can you tell me what happened."

"I had got up cause I heard mother ranting towards father before leaving the room, See my parents are apart, but they aren't divorced, so they can be with whomever and still be together. I uhh, wanted to talk with mom, but she turns startled that I had left my room and fell down the stairs."

Sniffling slightly I tilted my head and thought to call sister about this _terrible_ news. The police arrive, and mother had just breathed her last breath when they raised her to leave. I wanted what eye contact would have been like. I was questioned and given the same story, no lies, no stray; straight, and directed. That night I lay back in bed the still night replying within my head. Closing my eyes, I looked my mother in the face.

"_Well well, looks whoms given me a body." _

I stared at her floating, looking glaring. No. Bullshit. Fuck that why I got rid for her! Now I gotta deal with this!? GRaaahhhh. I screeched, and she giggled that laugh. My mothers laugh. My eye twitches and I try to change her looks, form, shape, size. Got Dammit. "_No I think I'll stick around in this. I do so much love the youthful aspects." _Please… My eyes widen...

**((AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH: D))**

Crane lifted me, and I blinked standing at him, before frowning, and hitting his front elbow making him drop me flat on my feet.

"Iz the bath wader ready?"

"Well, yes, but what happened?"

I've fallen and I don't know who I am anymore.

"I've gotten a glimpze of life ya'kno?"

Crane stepped back before pointing towards the door and watching as I stepped into the warmth of the room. Slamming the door shut. I did see Crane flinched and I stared at myself in the mirror. Tears pooled around my eyes and I sniffled softly touching the carvings on my face. I was never _perfect_, but now I am… Shaking my head and breaking the mirror shattering the pieces down onto the floor. Me moving away from cutting my feet, and stripping the stale clothes and stepping into the warm water sitting down. My mind cleared as I dipped my hair into the waters leaning back in relaxation.

"I really want to love somebody.

I really want to dance the night away."

I sang unconsciously and Crane joined me splashing the water as he sat behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me up from the water making me wince as the oiled waters splashed my cheeks. He kissed my temple then my cheekbone then my _Scars_.

I sighed in pain and let him take over. His hands lightly roamed my body pulling and tugging upon my nipples. Biting my bottom lip, I could not resist the heat forming between my legs. He took this and lightly rocked me back and forth pressing me against his length each time he pulled back. I panted and shifted turning around splashing the water from the tub and pulled him closer nuzzling the tip of his cock towards my entrance as my lips found his. I was never good at control kissing, but Crane quickly caught on and guiding my tongue around his swirling and pulling me unto his cock.

I gasped and groaned pulling away from the kiss and tilting my head towards the crook of his neck as he pushed forwards impaling my on his cock. I grunted and let out mewls and moans. He shuttered and panted as he continued to thrust into me the water splashing out and him getting up dipping my head slightly under water bringing me to a short panic, as he pulled me back up me panting and grasping under him like a wet kitten. Him pumping harder knowing that he held my life, in his hands. Well, My waist was in his hands, but he decided another dip scare, would do it. And it did.

Pushing me underwater as my climax's hit my I breathed in a mouth full of bathroom coming up and having him lean me into the crook of his shoulder, coughing and sputtering the water back from my system. He gave a low groan, and picked me up stumbled from the shower sitting me on the cold counter making me jump and squeal trying to move. Pulling out and stepping back he twirled his finger, his lust filled static blue eyes burned along my skin and I stood up happy to get from the cold counter, turned spreading my legs, and present my arse for him to please.

He gave my arse a few playful firm slaps and then thrusted into me without warning. My eyes shifted up as he stared at me from the steamed mirror. My eyes watered from the pleasure and I gasped out clenching around him as he tensed his jaw muscles reaching up my slick back and grabbing my wet hair that clung to my head. Slowly he pulled his arm back making me arched perfecting into his thighs. I let out a low moan and as he pulled back out and pumped slowly back in. His other hands caressing my breast and dabbling across my clit every now and then. My climax was slowly reached.

"Are you ready to cum?"

"Y-yes Master…"

"Master? That has a pleasant ring to it does it nott"

"Y-yes Master…"

"beg…"

"Please let me cum. Please let you baby girl cum."

"You are my **_pet_,** you _do_ as I say, and you will _follow_ each and every order I presented to you understood?"

I was crying out as he spoke smoothly in my ear and still gave me rough permanent thrusts. He grunted and shifted his hands grabbing my waist tightly noticing a bite mark on my shoulder, Joker must've left. Growling he thrusted roughly, and the impossible happened.

"**_My my, my darling Kitten has be a very naughty girl" _**

_His_ voice sent shivers down my spine, and he pulled out spinning me around. Cupping my cheeks and leaning down to lick over the wound. I shuttered as his murky saliva pressed against my cheeks, burning them. Shaking my head, he growled and laid his heavy hand on my head making me kneel before him. My eyes dilated, and I looked up at him legs spread out and hands in front of pressing my lightly dipping breast together slightly. Crane/Scrow…

"_Scrow?" _

"**_The one and only babe." _**

My mouth watered as he guided my lips around his cock and tugged my head forwards reaching the back of the throat in no time.

**_"Hrm, we can do better. I don't mind a little drool." _**

He stated and pushed harder against my throat, I tugged my head away, my throats have not being used since David, and Jokers gun encounter. His Yellow/Burgundy eyes stared down at me and he tugged harder into my throat. I gagged and drooled over his cock, tears streaming freely; this was becoming more of a habit. I pressed my hands against the ground and he rocked my head back and forth on his cock bringing me to, and open climax. I ripped away crying out and collapsing on the floor withering in pleasure. Scrow climbed over me, and thrusted into my spasming cunt and slammed home.

"**_you like it? You like my cock always invading your body?" _**

"_Y-yes Master, oh shit…. YES!" _

**_"You'll only cum for my cock right? No one else's? Especially that damn _clown?_" _**

He confused me and I panted as he pushed my legs against my chest pressing harder and pushing deeper.

"Y-Yes Master!"

Screeching at the top of my lungs I came as he pumped his cum deep within my uterus pinning my hands down and making me look at him as he did so. I was left tired, satisfied, and confused. He picked me up and walked towards the room, the scene changing to pitch black as his true form enveloped over Cranes. Staring at him from my bridal state, I studied his features; a straw hat, 6'9 height, skinny as hell, with a pumpkin like head, which held handsome features of a normal Scarecrow.

Laying me on the bed he got between my legs and dipped his tongue into my cunt making me arch and pulled back. My own form receding towards Jettas, normal halo, wings, long knee length front dress, but longer in the back. I gave him a sweet twisted smile. My face glowing in pain still. He tilted his head up, a row of razor sharp teeth unsheathe by his lips,

**_"Do you _**Fear**_ me Jazzy-bell?" _**

My mind click and I slapped him.

"_Don't call me Jezzy-bell." _

He chuckled and gripped my thigh painfully making me squeal as he got up reality forming over fantasy and I watched in amazement as he controlled the time sphere. Blinking from my spot on the bed and leaning up on my elbows, I looked around and tried to change the fantasy Pitch black into something more appealing. Like a night sky, millions and billions of stars. The moon, back then when it was large. Everything was coming out perfectly, as I continued to shift and form my world. The ocean! The sound of waves cleared my mind and I pulled my knees up to my chest staring out at the water.

Scrow came back kneeling behind me and putting the blue jelly like liquid on my cheeks molding them, and making me do the fishy face. I frowned and swatted his hands away as he laid over forming a cloud under him on his side.

"**_Didn't think you were clever enough to form your own Mind state." _**

"Well amwas a Psychiatrist. And also a Business woman."

"**_Where your business?" _**

"In Los Angeles with my father."

**_"ah. So what are your plans?" _**

I did not have any and I shrugged as I made a comet shower fly overhead looking at the stars.

"Do I _look_ like a woman of _Plans_?

He let out a rumbling laugh that warmed my heart and I looked at him from the corner of my eyes, the gel sliding down my cheek towards my neck making me feel hot all over again. I wiggled against him and mewled softly on top of his cloud. He wrapped a loose long arm around my waist and plucked a wing from my shoulder. I hissed and grabbed it, spreading my wings, and trying to locate where he picked it from. Sighing in defeat, I shook my head and let the feather flutter to the ground, my mood clearly ruined by him. He grinned cheekily at me, as his left hand cupped my scarred cheek.

"**_I can't believe that damn clown, did that this to your beautiful face." _**

"I'm still beAutiful."

"**True, but It would've been better _without _the scars" **

I glared at him, shifting my weight, and pressing my back to him inn silences. I do not think he understood where he went wrong at and it angered me so damn much. I got up, only to have him grab my wrist and pull me back down. Me turning to punch him in his face, and him back firing by punching me in my gut.

I gasped my eyes dilating little, and I wheezed over holding my stomach and rolling on my side. I was not prepared for the rough backfire. He chuckled and sat up crossed-leg and pulled me against his body. I mewled softly and leaned against him in submission. He relaxed more feeling my subconscious mind fall over, the serine of the night taking over. I collected enough cells to begin to play with his hands.

"Why did you pick me?"

He rumbled and looked down at me confused slightly before shrugging his shoulders.

**"Who's to say and _African American_ can't be a good _submissive_?" **

I nodded in complete understand-meant and tilted my head as a comet was coming towards us, I could feel the heat of the meteor coming closer and closer. My eyes widen and Scrow locked his arms around me, looking up at the comet coming towards us. Clawing at his hands and screeching at the top of my lungs in fear. He chuckles and waved his left arm grabbing the comet and throwing it against the ocean. It let out a large explosion and the skys begun to fill with the mist of the ocean and the heat of the comet creating the, (Whats that thing called, it has such pretty colors in the Atlantic D: I cant remember D'x)

"So beautiful."

I stared happily, a true smile upon my face even though it hurts to do those, I continued to smile in his arms. That's where I would stay in his arms. "_If Joker hasn't found us."_ Shaking my head. That's a big if.


	16. Chapter Spilff

Authors note: Ok So the back ground ish complete. H_opefully_ you'll understand a bit more. _hopefully_ I get more readers. H_opefully,_ you'll find me on Quotev/MrzJokers. :D Or WattPadd/MrzJoker or Here xD MrzJoker

**Chapter Spliff: **

**Annasin Blake Bickerson**

**"You sure this is legal lady?" **

"Yess, now, place that damn dresser in the guest room, and put that TV. in the living room on the side wall."

**"Yea, ok." **

Annasin watched as three to four large movers moved her house opposite of hers, and move the other apartment to her own. It was slightly twisted, but guess it was a practical family joke. Watching as little Sammy and Timber bounced around under their feet, barking and hissing in their battle of territory. She shook her head, and called them by her side making them sit, and watch as the moved continued to move in Mitch-Match patters. Leaning against one of the neighbors cars she wrapped her manila brown spotted cover, and nuzzled as the winds kicked up russling the trees.

"Well, can we get done tomorrow, looks like some things kicking up."

"I was hopen you'd finish _Today_? I don't like when non of my stuff is suppose be in _here_ and not _there_"

"Well, if we rush it, but you'd have to pay extra."

She gave a fumble pout, and thought if she was young to twirl that ugly lug around her finger and drop him. Moving towards a dresser set outside her new porch, she opened the second dresser pulling out rolls of cash stashing the newly found ones in her pocket of her dress. They stared hungrily at her and she paid him 300$ up front and waved the last 300$ in there face.

"Do a good job and I might give you the bonus."

they hurriedly and worked as the clouds set over, and she gave them, one more hundred.

"Hey what about the-"

Bam, the door closed in his face, she made sure to lock up Jayzmyins house, and looked out her window as they checked the door before sighing getting in their truck and leaving. Turning safely and looking around the dusty apartment she set about cleaning up her new house wondering if she left everything spik and span for whenever Jayzmyin decided to _come home. _Tilting her up at he starry sky she walked unto the balcony.

"Come now girl. Aint no rivers low enough to keep you away from the table."

She shook her head upon meeting the freshman before she changed into the interrogational woman she was. Not that anything was wrong with that, shaking her head. She didn't understand God. That was her problem.


End file.
